InfiNITE Visit
by Slania
Summary: After Infinite is bested by Gadget, he seeks out the red wolf to sate his newfound curiosity. Mature theme warning: rape
1. Chapter 1

Deep into the night at the Resistance HQ, a slim red wolf lay sprawled out on his bed. He had just recently been given his own room as what Knuckles and Amy called a "rookie of the year" promotion, after managing to best Infinite in battle a few days prior. The difference in the quality of his sleep was surprising - he was quite alert and tended to wake up every hour when he slept in the barracks alongside dozens of other resistance fighters, but hadn't woken up at all throughout the night since he relocated to his new sleeping quarters.

A series of illuminated red cubes materialized into the room, followed by Infinite himself, but Gadget didn't even stir. He moved forward and observed the unsuspecting wolf with a low rumble forming in his chest.

_For this trembling child to defeat me… he has piqued my interest. _

Gadget lay on his side facing away from Infinite, sprawled out on top of the blankets, as it was too hot in the headquarters. The masked jackal reached forward and placed an ungloved hand on the sleek red pelt, slowly running it down the centre of his back. He shuddered at the unexpectedly pleasant feeling of the soft fur tickling his nerves. He subconsciously decided that he would probe at the sleeping creature beneath his hand until he woke up. The wolf let out a content huff of air through his nose at the touch, prompting Infinite to continue his roaming hand's exploration. Squeezing a slim hip, and then groping the sleeping rookie's backside caused him to moan and curl into himself, giving the villain a better view of his derriere.

Another bold squeeze of Gadget's butt had him half awake and confusedly looking over his shoulder with hooded eyes. Seeing the red glowing form of Infinite in his room had him thinking he was simply dreaming, but when he was roughly turned over with a hand put over his mouth, his eyes widened and he realized that he was very much awake. Even if this was an illusion caused by the phantom ruby, he still needed to escape.

"Mmmmh?!"

"_Hush now, little wolf. You wouldn't want to endanger your obnoxious harebrained friends would you? I will strike down anyone who enters this room, so choose your actions carefully…"_

Gadget inwardly cursed at himself for not having his gear within arm's reach; he didn't even have his glasses.

The scared wolf was pressed down against with additional weight he could only guess belonged to Infinite himself. He could feel the rumble of the jackal's chest as he hummed with subdued laughter. His signature red cubes materialized between and over Gadget's wrists, keeping them immobile against his pillow.

"_When you conquered me in combat, I took a new consideration to you… and here we are. Now I will conquer you, and it will be __**delicious**__…" _

"MMMMMMH MMMPH!"

Gadget began squirming in earnest, hoping on everything under the moon that he could break free and grab his wispon laying on top of the desk by the window. Infinite's free hand felt along the side of his body with a purpose, and quickly made its way to the underside of his tail. He tried holding his tail down as best as he could, but the dark jackal was not deterred.

A gloved finger was pressed against his hole, and Gadget whimpered in fright. He hadn't been completely sure what Infinite was up to until now. This was not how he wanted or imagined his first sexual experience to be. His only solace was that there seemed to be an ounce of mercy within the corrupted jackal's soul for keeping a glove on his sharp clawed hand.

The finger pushed inside, and tears pricked at the red wolf's eyes as he let out a muffled whine. His legs thrashed around as much as they could with the solid weight pinning him down, but the wild flailing only seemed to elicit a positive response from said solid weight. Gadget felt the mask of the jackal press against the side of his face, and a menacing voice growl in his ear.

"_Mmmm, keep struggling… your fear is wholly enticing to me."_

In any other situation, the words would have baited him into casting aside his fears. However, any other situation didn't involve the violation of his backside. The finger began to slide in and out, prompting unshed tears to fall freely. He didn't know how to cope with the strange feeling of it.

The finger removed itself from his tail hole, and he breathed a soundless sigh of relief - but the noise was cut off with a gasp as he felt something much larger pressing against it. Without a moment to spare, Infinite slammed his member into the twitching hole right to the hilt, eliciting an upset shriek into the jackal's hand.

"_Mmmmmm hahahaha… You feel amazing. Your body is mine to overrule now. Ah yes…"_

The cold-blooded jackal gripped Gadget's slim hips, lifted his ass into the air, and set a vicious pace of thrusting. The lewd position he was forced into allowed Infinite's endowment to slide even further inside the poor wolf's entrance, and he mewled in discomfort. The bed thumped against the wall, but Infinite was beyond noticing. He lifted his mask a fraction and sunk his fangs into Gadget's shoulder.

Way too suddenly for the restrained wolf to process, a sudden surge of pleasure coursing up his spine had him crying out for a completely different reason. The jackal had shifted the angle of his thrusting, hitting something inside Gadget that felt terrifyingly good. Letting out a pleasured growl, Infinite honed in on that spot and set to ramming it unforgivingly, causing the crimson wolf to scream into the palm still covering his mouth. His muffled cries steadily rose in pitch and against his body's will, he began to raise his hips towards every barbaric thrust.

"_You love it, don't you? You're more carnal than I expected. I can feel you're close… Go ahead and unwind… hahahaha"_

Gadget's mind was completely intoxicated by the slew of emotions and stimulated senses, and with a final agonizingly pleasured cry, he came hard onto the bed. His tail hole contracted rapidly, sending Infinite over the edge with a few more hard thrusts. Gadget felt the hot surge of cum filling him and moaned from the foreign sensation. He passed out immediately after, just barely registering the villainous jackal's words.

"_Such an unexpectedly sensual affair… I will be after you again soon, my lewd little wolf..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Down in the kitchens, the morning gossip amongst resistance members was already in full swing. The biggest topic revolved around the nighttime bedroom noises that were heard by some of the mobian soldiers with more sensitive hearing. Fuchsia the cat joined in with Corvin the bird at a table.

"I wonder who got lucky last night. It came from the floor above so it was probably one of the higher ranks! Oh, to have haute society privileges. Whoever it was sacked a good screamer."

"It must come with the job. I bet it was Sonic. He's a good guy but I feel like he gets around a lot don't ya think?"

"Er…"

Fuchsia's awkward facial expression prompted Corvin to turn around. Right behind them, happened to be their blue suspected topic of interest.

"Actually, no. I'm not like that. Interesting assumption though!" Unoffended, he threw a sideways grin and walked off with his breakfast of… chili dogs.

"Aw shit, man. I need to stop running my mouth."

A frazzled red wolf stumbled into the cafeteria, looking more like a raccoon than a canine with the dark bags under his eyes. Sonic cast him a covert look of worry as he left. Fuchsia motioned for the red wolf to come over.

"Hey Rookie, we thought you would miss breakfast! Guess we should stop calling you that since you got your fancy shmancy promotion."

They stared at Gadget for a moment, and he fidgeted under their scrutiny. Corvin noted that the usual peppy glint in the former rookie's eyes was replaced with a dazed sheen.

"Dude are you scared of sleep or something now? You should be crazy well rested with that new room of yours. It should be us waking up feeling like garbage every morning."

"U-uh… You're right, I just uh.. Have a hard time falling asleep in new places at first. I was like that when I started sleeping in the barracks here too…"

They scrutinized him further, and all he could do was stand frozen in place. Corvin balked as his eyesight zeroed in on Gadget's shoulder.

"Is that blood on you?! I almost didn't notice it with your fur colour!"

"N-no! It's just… chili sauce! I bumped into Sonic and he spilled it on me. Well I don't wanna miss breakfast so I'll see you guys later!" Without giving the cat or bird a chance to respond, he sped off, with a slight limp, towards the short lineup. Fuchsia narrowed her eyes.

"Sonic was like 10 feet away from us… He definitely didn't spill his precious chili."

"Did you catch his limp? He must have had a rough mission yesterday!"

"Huh. I kinda forgot that he probably has a higher workload along with the promotion. I feel bad for hitting him with the 20 questions now."

* * *

Gadget took his breakfast to go instead of sitting with his friends like he usually did, and ate it on the way to the showers. He quickly scrubbed himself down, not having realized how much of a mess Infinite had made of him last night. His backside was sore and all of his muscles were sore and he just wanted to stand under hot water in hopes of melting himself down the drain. He was still in shock, and was subconsciously scared of how he was going to cope when it truly sunk in.

Rinsing the blood off his shoulder revealed that the two punctures from Infinite's fangs were deep, and stung to clean. He wasn't sure how he was going to cover them up without being questioned. He owned a lot of clothing, but hardly wore any of it. Corvin and Fuschia were already weirded out by his behaviour.

Another thing he realized he'd have to consider was that Infinite knew of their headquarters.

The 1% of the world not under Eggman and Infinite's rule.

Did Eggman know too? This spelled danger.

_How did he find this place, or find me? The commander needs to know, everyone needs to know, but I don't know how to tell them. "hEy GuYs InFiNiTe KnOwS wHeRe OuR bAsE iS, he showed up in my room and fucked me into the mattress against my will" won't go over well._

Reluctantly finishing up his shower, he stood under a large dryer just long enough to not be dripping, redressed in his gear, and left. On the way to his room, he spotted Sonic about to knock on his door. Spotting his approach, the hedgehog gave him a surprised look.

"Oh hey partner, good timing. I wanted to talk to you. You got a moment?"

He couldn't think of an excuse to turn him down, given that his mission for the day was in 2 hours with the blue blur himself. He also figured Sonic would know he was lying if he made some dumb story up about needing to help Silver rearrange his harmonica collection or something. But in his panic at waking up late that morning, he left his room in disarray. Sonic was a smart guy, and would question that. He was already done with being questioned.

"Um yeah, sure. I was just gonna go down to the weapons room and fine tune my wispon."

"Well I was thinking we could chat somewhere with less commotion."

"We could talk in your room then? My room is, uh, super messy. I slept in this morning and left stuff everywhere."

"Haha... buddy, I guarantee you your room looks better than mine. But sure."

_Ugh, he's suspicious already! _

To Gadget's horror, Sonic stepped over to the neighbouring room's door and punched in the passcode.

_Oh chaos, my bed is against the wall between our rooms! There's no way he wasn't woken up last night unless the walls are soundproof. I'm not ready to talk about this yet. What do I say what do I say what do I say?!_

Sonic motioned him in to sit wherever he'd like, and closed the door.

"We gotta leave in less than 2 hours, so I won't beat around the bush anymore. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and neither did you, buddy. Maybe you're into some rough stuff, I don't know and it's not my place to, but it was really loud and you sorta sounded like you were in pain. I just need to know if I should be concerned."

Gadget's muzzle burned a fiery red at the blunt approach. He hid his face in his hands and slouched.

"I-I'm not like that! It… was a one time thing and I regret it. It won't happen again. I'm so sorry you heard that, Sonic!"

Sonic stared with mild skepticism.

"I know I said I wouldn't pry, but are you telling the truth? It… honestly sounded like you were being sexually assaulted. You were sobbing so much I had half a mind to bust the door in. You can talk to me about anything buddy - I may not look like a guy who takes anything seriously but I care for my friends!"

_Do I tell him the truth?... I can't._

_I can't do it_

_I'm sorry for lying Sonic but I can't do it yet. I'm so selfish for hiding this..._

"I uhm... I thought I would be into it but I'm not so imsorryitwonthappenagain!"

The blue hog put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok dude, I'll back off. Just don't hesitate to talk to me. Or Amy, she's a good listener. But err... If there's a chance you're gonna be having rough sex again in the future, could you maybe move your bed to the outer wall?"

Gadget didn't know his pelt could get any redder than it was. He couldn't take the embarrassment anymore so he got up and barged out of Sonic's room, punched in his passcode, and slammed his door. Fueled by shame and mild anger over being cornered, _as I seem to be by everyone lately_, he moved his bed underneath the window, dropped his sheets onto the bathroom tile, and unleashed his wispon. He would worry about a new set later.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic apologized for putting him on the spot when they met up for their mission, but Gadget waved it off and insisted he was only mad at himself for making a poor decision and inconveniencing the hedgehog.

Gadget didn't stick around in his room much after that night. He would stay awake in the rec room until everyone else headed to bed, and then sleep in a vacant cot in the barracks for a few hours, making sure to get up before anyone else. Even one soldier seeing him there would mean they'd all know by breakfast. He considered telling Amy to give his room out to some other mildly noteworthy soldier, but that entailed being questioned. Who would give up such a privilege? Only someone being targeted by a monstrous jackal with the power to turn reality on its axis…

He didn't have a mission set for him the next day, meaning he needed to find things to busy himself with or hope they would call him in for something. Reluctantly entering his room, he glanced at the bathroom with the 3-day old ash pile still on the floor. Figuring it had sat there long enough, he swiped it up with a piece of paper and dumped it out the window. The red wolf decided it was probably smart to get his crappy post-mission summary done before heading down to the rec room for the evening… but as soon as he sat down backwards on the office chair, he found himself much too comfortable draped across the backrest to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Come dusk, Gadget was jostled awake when he felt himself being rearranged so that his knees were against the seat of the chair. He tried to turn around and see who his manhandler was, only to feel warm metal against his face. _Too late to escape_, he realized, as the dreaded red cubes formed over his wrists once again.

"N-no! Not again you psychopath!"

"_But I've waited for days to get another taste of you, little red riding wolf. Hahahahaha…_"

Gadget opened his mouth to scream for help, only to have it covered with a gloved hand. He really regretted lying to Sonic and moving his bed in a fit of embarrassment - now he could only wish for the blue hedgehog to barge in and stop this. The other hand pushed down on his back, forcing him to arch and press his rear into Infinite's groin. He could feel the masked jackal's large member nestled between his cheeks, and he whimpered.

"_It was only a matter of time before you tired from your foolish avoidance."_

The red wolf thrashed his head to shake the hand free, only for Infinite to press two of his fingers into the other canine's protesting mouth. He coated them in saliva and quickly removed them before Gadget could chomp down, then moved them to his rear to press against his tail hole.

"Please don't why are y-mmph!" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as the hand on his back moved to muffle his pleas. The fingers pressed into his hole, and he let out a long stifled whine. They moved around inside him, pressing against his insides and stretching them out. It wasn't any more bearable than the first time the masked canine had forced them in.

He pulled them out, grasped Gadget by the waist, and pulled him towards his shaft in one swift movement. The panicked wolf made to scream bloody murder at the rough penetration, but a hand returned to his muzzle once again. He tried moving his feet but he was too constrained by Infinite's body between them, so all he could do was spread his knees wider in an attempt to alleviate the pressure in his guts.

"_Hahahahaha… YES… open those delicious legs for me. Your body is MY temple, don't forget it~_"

Infinite began pounding into him without remorse. He pulled his gloves off, gagged the trembling wolf with them, and sunk his long claws into his hips. The jackal threw his head back in pleasure.

"_I should whisk you away to the fortress so you can scream to your heart's content! Hahahaha, how lovely that would be!_"

The masked monster was clearly lost to the pleasure, and all Gadget could do was cry. Infinite pressed down on his back again and shifted his position, hitting that same spot that forced him to crave more.

"_Right there, your special spot - now lose control under my touch, little hero~_"

Said little hero absolutely hated that he had no choice in the matter. The repeated ramming into his prostate had him seeing stars and convulsing beneath the black furred jackal. He thumped his forehead onto the backrest as he moaned in unwanted ecstasy. Gadget gave up the mental battle for the moment and began thrusting his hips in turn, bumping them almost painfully against the other canine's pelvis in his search for rapid release. This spurred the excited jackal to increase the pace.

"_Yes! Come for me, my delectable wanton wolf! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Gadget screamed into the makeshift gag as his member shot fluid onto the backrest, and felt Infinite's cock spasming deep inside him. Infinite flicked his mask up an inch and bit down on the wolf's shoulder, pulled the gloves from his mouth and gathered the drained canine into a crushing embrace as they rode their orgasms out together. If he had been more conscious, he would have fought against the strangeness of being clutched by someone so terrifying. He couldn't even manage to scream when the fangs broke his skin again. Infinite kept Gadget's rump flush against his pelvis, making sure every drop of cum was pumped inside him. He eventually released him and hummed into a drooped ear.

"_Do not continue depriving yourself of sleep to evade me. I will have you one way or another…_" He disappeared in an array of red cubes, and Gadget crumpled into a heap on the floor.

* * *

The resistance held a meeting for a mass infiltration early that morning. Gadget's lack of appearance was noticed by many. Amy and Silver looked around worriedly, thinking maybe he hid himself in the back of the crowd like he did when he was feeling timid.

"Silver… Should we go check on him? He didn't answer my radio."

"He didn't answer mine either. Let's head up to his room - I bet he went to bed early and forgot to write out his report from the mission yesterday."

Upon arriving, they knocked about a dozen times in the span of a minute with no response.

"Should we open his door? I know it's a huge breach of privacy but I'm worried. He never sleeps this late in the morning."

"I can unlock it from the inside. Give me a second to focus my power on the solenoids in the door."

It didn't take long to have them open to Silver's telekinesis. Inside, lay a motionless wolf sprawled on the floor next to the desk.

"Gadget? Hey buddy? Falling asleep next to your desk isn't normal is it?"

"No Silv… There is blood coming from his shoulder!"

They both stumbled closer and also noticed the pool of pink fluid that had spilled from his backside.

"Amy? What happened? That isn't… It couldn't be…" Tears pricked at the sensitive white hedgehog's eyes and flowed straight out of the pink hedgehog's.

"We need to get him to the infirmary!"

* * *

When Gadget woke up, he felt stiff and battered everywhere. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, not wanting to acknowledge reality just yet. Through his eyelids he noticed a shadow loom over him, and he snapped them open in fright. In front of him was Knuckles, Silver, Amy, and Sonic, all sporting different ranges of worry on their faces. Sonic was the first to notice his consciousness, and was quick to the point as usual.

"I knew you weren't telling the truth. Are you going to deny it again?"

Before he had a chance to flinch from the interrogation, Amy interjected.

"Sonic, what are you talking about? He just woke up. Don't terrorize him!"

Gadget painstakingly sat up and cleared his gravelly throat before answering.

"I uuhm… I don't want to talk about this with so many people at once…"

Sonic glanced at the other three with a flat expression.

"You guys mind then?"

"I get it. But I'd better be filled in on this at some point." The red echidna was out the door. Amy and Silver gave them worried looks before following suite. Sonic turned back toward Gadget.

"Gadg, I know what I heard 4 days ago, don't you dare deny it again. I know you're not having casual sex, you're an awful liar, and you aren't the type to either. So out with it buddy, who the hell is assaulting you at night?! I have been worrying about you for the last 3 days - I'll boot whoever it is from the resistance and whoop his sorry ass into another dimension."

"Uuhm… I… th-this person isn't part of the resistance…"

"What? Who is it then?"

Gadget stared down at his shaking hands. Sonic took note of his insecure posture and realized he was being way too hard on him when he was obviously dealing with something traumatic. He knew firsthand what trauma was like when he was captured and beaten by illusions of previous enemies for 6 months…

"He.. he is the reason the resistance is needed in the first place…"

Sonic blanched. The fang wounds that have multiplied on the crimson wolf's shoulders and the menacing laugh he assumed was from Gadget's tablet… That cold-blooded laughter was signature to Infinite!

"Please believe me that I wanted to tell you that morning, but I was in shock and still hadn't even processed it when you confronted me! I know it was wrong of me because he knows where the base is, I'm sorry I've put you all in danger and hid it from you! You could have all been killed because of me! I'm so sorry!" Gadget bawled into his hands and Sonic moved to bring him into a hug.

Unexpectedly to both of them, Gadget screamed and Sonic let go immediately.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't meant to scream! I-"

"Buddy it's okay, stop apologizing. I'm the one that's sorry, I shouldn't have touched you without asking first. You're a victim here, you didn't do anything wrong. We're gonna figure this all out and make sure that bastard never touches you again. Do you want me to talk to the others for you?"

"Yes please… I hope they don't get angry…"

"They've got me to answer to if they do! You're not going to be alone anymore, so don't feel like you have to fend him off yourself. Do you want anything before I go?

"No… I just need to sleep… I was passed out because I've been staying awake most of the night after the first time it happened… please don't let everyone know what he's been doing to me."

"Alrighty. I'll come back over as soon as I'm done talking to them. Radio me if you need anything at all! Don't beat yourself up over it, okay buddy? He's been preying on you in your _sleep_ \- I'm not positive any of us could protect ourselves alone in that situation. Given the state Amy and Silver found you in, they'll be expecting the truth, but I won't let anyone else know."

"Thank you for being here for me Sonic…"

A smile and a thumbs up were thrown the canine's way before the blue blur was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sonic returned, Gadget was zonked out on the cot, so he waited. Waiting was against his character, and Amy had been about to send him out to a city that was currently under attack by Infinite, but he felt guilty that he hadn't intervened last night and told her to send a squad instead. Knowing that his friend had been raped twice in the room next door was making him nauseous. He also felt guilty for not aiding the city in danger, but he feared Gadget would be targeted the second the nurses were off the floor. It could be an illusion while the real Infinite preyed on his buddy again, and he wasn't taking that chance.

An hour later, and Sonic's legs were jittering in extreme impatience. Luckily, Gadget was beginning to stir.

"Hey partner! Sleep well?"

"The nap was definitely needed…"

"No doubt. I talked to Amy and Silver, then Knuckles. Nobody is mad at you for hiding it, and you can talk to them about anything. They're worried now. So no matter what, just say the word and we'll be there for you! Do you want a break from field work? You could definitely use some rest and recovery my dude."

"Uhm no. I don't want to be useless. I'm not crippled or anything, so I'm good to go now!"

"Well you definitely shouldn't stay by yourself for any period of time anymore. Let's move your bed into my room! We can watch dumb stuff on that snazzy tablet of yours and stuff our faces!"

Somehow, Gadget had an idea what the snack of choice would be.

"I guess… I really don't know how I can avoid him if he's actually crazy enough to come after me again. My plan of sleep deprivation is just awful… Also, I don't want chili dogs."

"Aww… well it'll still be good without em!"

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incidence - Gadget insisted on going to the city to help victims, which Sonic agreed to without much fuss, as he was still feeling guilty for sending others in his stead. Luckily there were no deaths, and only minor injuries, but it was noted by a few in the resistance that Infinite appeared to be toying with them.

After dinner, the wolf and hedgehog duo moved Gadget's bed into Sonic's room. The red wolf set up his tablet on a desk, and Tails joined them for a few episodes before heading to his own room down by the transportation and repair wing.

"We should sleep too, amigo. We've gotta get up for 7am at the latest - Knux hates tardiness."

"Aren't you always late? We usually start meetings and missions later than we should because of you."

"Err well… seniority. I'm allowed to be late, and I pull extra weight to make up for it. Anyway, sleep well partner! Wake me up if you need something, no matter what. I'm not one of those grouches like Shadow that wishes death on your children and your children's children over interrupted sleep."

"What reason have you even had to wake somebody like that up?"

"Oh I uhh… I just heard him mention that to someone once."

"Uh huh…"

* * *

In the dead of night, the telltale sound of an activated illusion reverberated off the blue hedgehog's bedroom walls. A red hue surrounded the sleeping hog's form, effectively enveloping him in an alternate reality.

With the blue nuisance unable to interfere with his plans, Infinite drifted towards the object of his interests, noting the glasses still on his face and burst wispon clutched in his hand. Unable to help himself, he let out a laugh at the cute attempt of protection. The red wolf immediately jolted upward in terror, and his wispon flying out of his loose grasp in the panic. The trespassing jackal continued laughing at the terrified face of his prey.

"_Ahh… and there goes your petty little weapon. The effort you put into warding me off is admirable, but it will do you no good._"

Gadget was shoved back down onto the bed by red cubes, which subsequently pressed his wrists down. The movement was done with so much force that his glasses flew off and broke against the wall behind him. He grunted and flailed his legs in the jackal's direction as he approached, but he caught the wolf's ankles with ease. Infinite bent the lithe legs and pushed them down until the wolf's knees pressed against the mattress on either side of his body. Gadget blushed in embarrassment and indignation.

"_Hahaha… I like you like this. The blue rat will not be able to hear you scream this time!_"

"Why are you messing around with me so much?!"

"_You bring more excitement to me than destroying cities and lives combined~_"

"You fucking maniac! I'm just an average mobian! None of that is exciting at all so leave me alone!"

"_With the esteemed rodent in this same room, you seem to think so. But you are a unique specimen that only those with a keen eye could acknowledge. I am ecstatic to have claimed you first…_"

Gadget struggled to move his limbs, causing Infinite to hum in arousal.

"What are you babbling about?! You haven't claimed me! I didn't give you any consent to that!"

"_Hahahaha… Oh but I have. Your shoulder bears my marks, and I will continue to mark you until they heal as a distinct testament. I am not impressed with your decision to share a room with the impudent rat, and if you continue with this sleeping arrangement, I will have no choice but to dispose of him._"

Infinite pressed his knee against Gadget's groin, eliciting a yelp from the wolf. Gadget's knees were each bound with a linkage of cubes to his torso. One of the jackal's newly freed hands moved to prepare the wolf's entrance. Infinite forced a finger into his tail hole while staring into the wolf's eyes, and the crimson canine began hyperventilating in fear. Seeing the masked monster's eye unblinkingly fixated while violating him so intimately was too much. Infinite pressed his hand down on the wolf's chest, forcibly shortening his breaths and making him lightheaded. Without any lubrication, it was painful, until the finger curled upward and nudged his prostate. The red wolf arched his back and cried out in surprise.

"_I know you are capable of giving me even more exquisite reactions than that. I will drive them out of your pretty mouth~_"

The finger curled and uncurled repeatedly, and Gadget's thighs shook in pleasure. He clamped his mouth shut and bit his lip to spite the jackal, only working until the second finger was added in successfully, as the red wolf couldn't control how good it felt to his body. Impatient, Infinite pulled them out and aligned himself with the twitching pucker. This was Gadget's first time seeing the member that had plundered him twice already, and he was right to assume that it was too large. It didn't help that 'gentle' wasn't part of Infinite's lexicon either.

In one movement, he screamed as the shaft was hilted inside him. He felt way too full. Tears pricked his eyes and a gloved finger brushed a tear, making him cringe his head away from the false caring touch. From this angle, he could see the bulge in his gut and immediately feared being ripped apart from the inside. It hurt to walk the next day after the previous two times, and he was scared he'd need medical help. He wanted to find somewhere to hide where even Infinite couldn't get him.

The masked jackal wasted no more time, pulled out to the tip, and resheathed himself. The motions repeated, and Gadget couldn't even control his voice. Varieties of whines, groans and screams chorused from his throat as he threw his head back. It was starting to feel good, and that was the part he hated more than the initial agonizing pain. He didn't want to like this. It wasn't fair. Soon the noises he made devolved into thrilled cries of ecstasy as the jackal began hammering his prostate.

"_How do you feel, little one? You can't tell me you do not crave this!_"

"A-ah... I d-don't!"

The pace slowed down just enough to frustrate the exploited canine. Within 5 minutes, the wolf's brows drew together in annoyance. Infinite growled in anticipation for what he knew was to come.

"Ugh… damn it… I-I'm gonna die!"

"_Hahaha… Why is that, my fiery pup?_"

"Asshole! Just hurry up!"

"_Are you referring to your hole? Hahahahahaha… Tell me you want this and I will give in to you._"

"N-no! Fuck you!"

"_But we are already?_"

"AAAAHHH! Fuck me harder you jackass! You're the worst!" Gadget cried at how uncharacteristic it was of him to speak like that. He didn't want this drawn out any longer than it had to be, and knew better than to be stubborn any longer. The jackal's shaft twitched within his captive's backside, and Infinite cackled uncontrollably.

"_HAHAHAHAHA, that is an unexpected turn on coming from you, my spirited little pet~_"

The brutal assault of Gadget's prostate resumed at full throttle, causing the wolf to scream in a higher pitch. All the pent up pleasure from the languid thrusting was quickly resurfacing, and in no time, his tail hole was constricting around the member buried inside as streams of cum were released. Infinite's hands had been holding the other canine's thighs in a death grip, and he switched the grip to Gadget's forearms with intent to bruise. The wolf's lusty cries and tightening pucker were more than enough for the dark jackal to come as well. He made good on his promise and bit down on the wolf's shoulder, this time with more pressure. He made sure to repeatedly nudge Gadget's special spot to prolong the orgasm and push any extra seed out. Infinite ran his hands over the wolf's sweaty, shaking thighs as he filled his captive's already stuffed gut, and shivered in his afterglow. He eventually pulled out, slowly, and was rewarded with a slicking noise as he fully unsheathed. He got up off the bed with one final lingering touch along the wolf's torso.

"_Beautiful… If I could choose to relive any time in my life, it would be now. You're a spicy one… I do not think I could ever tire of you or your luscious body…_"

He left the way he came. Gadget immediately got up and shifted his limbs from their contorted position. His head hit the mattress, his vision was spinning, and he felt like he had alcohol poisoning. He lay motionless and let sleep take him.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Gadget was nudged awake by a panicked blue blur.

"Buddy I'm so sorry I failed you, I promised you would be safe with me! I don't know how I didn't wake up, fuck dude I'm so sorry!"

"Is the aftermath that noticeable on me? You aren't to blame. He sent you into an illusion, and it must have been one where nothing was happening so you wouldn't wake up and escape it."

Sonic sat down on his bed, looking to hug him but not wanting to freak the red wolf out again.

"Chaos! Until we can get him off your ass, literally, we need to get you a cycle of bodyguards or something. Ugh, sorry for the wording. I don't usually get this worked up but I've never dealt with someone so psychotic! This time you're covered in bruises and he marked you AGAIN. Let's get you to the infirmary. Will you let me help you there?"

"Yeah… I'm too sore to walk right now."

* * *

When they arrived at the infirmary, Sonic was radioed by Amy to head down for briefing on new intel, but he wasn't about to leave Gadget alone.

"I need to stay with Gadg, can you tell me through the line?"

"Oh Chaos, did it happen again?!"

"Yeah... we need to figure out how to keep Infinite away from him as soon as possible."

"I'll be right over!"

The pink hedgehog was quick to arrive. She looked the canine over, and noted the bruises along his limbs and fang marks in his shoulder again.

"Gadget, only Silver and I know what is happening. But I think we need to tell Shadow and/or Knuckles... they are the best to ask for help in this situation in terms of strength."

"It would be best to recruit Shadow for a night lookout. Knux is strong yeah but he's too hot-headed, and he has duties up to his nose already. We can take turns looking out for you buddy, so that we can't be trapped in an illusion in our sleep."

"I don't know about that... Shadow doesn't seem like a person that would help someone else without any benefit to himself. But I don't know him personally I guess... wouldn't it make Infinite do something more drastic to get him out of the way? He uhm… was really angry that I was in your room, Sonic."

"We're gonna make sure we get as much of a drop on him, so that he doesn't get the chance to do anything over the top. We're kinda playing on Infinite's terms here, as much as I hate to admit it. He has the element of surprise on us, so pretty much any route we take will be nasty. Shadow is really rough around the edges, but he does have a heart. Sometimes."

Amy gave him a lopsided smile.

"You would know. If you're in harm's way too, there's no way he'll say no."

Sonic blushed, but Amy continued on.

"Gadget, I don't want to stress you out, but do you know why he's targeting you? It might help us if we could get his motives all figured out. He hasn't made any move to kill anyone - if he has the power to teleport anywhere at will, what has stopped him from offing us all in our sleep?"

This time it was Gadget that blushed.

"U-uhm... when he shows up, he... umm. He has never said anything useful..."

"Buddy, are you holding out on us? We don't have anything to go on, so whatever he did say could help. We aren't gonna judge you based on what that lunatic said."

"W-well the first time it happened he said he would kill anyone who came into the room, and he wanted to... conquer my body. Because he was curious about me. He said my body was his, he called me lewd, said 'the affair was sensual', and said he'd be back again..." It became hard for him to continue as tears rolled down his face and his throat tightened. The pink hedgehog looked ready to cry with him.

"Gadg… you don't have to continue. Can I hug you?"

The red wolf snuffled a few times.

"Sure..."

"C'mere you. You need real affection from your friends, we'll help you through this!"

Sonic sat there looking relieved that comfort was offered, but pondered the information.

"So he's attracted to you then - and to come after you this often, it's a straight up obsessive infatuation. That's a tough situation. Of course he can't just be a normal mobian and try to woo you into his bed like any other sane being would..."

A hammer was suddenly pointed at his face.

"SONIC!"

Said reprimanded hedgehog grimaced at himself.

"Arg, sorry buddy. I derailed there."

Gadget waved off his poor wording.

"... what's the reported action on him in the last week, Amy?"

"Nothing… other than what you have told us. Eggman has been sending out fleets as usual but it's been easy to take them down without Infinite by his side. So he has been... busy... lying in wait to get his hands on you. I'm sorry if this question upsets you but how many times has he... done that to you?"

Gadget's lip trembled a bit and he had to clench his fists in suppressed stress and anger, but he answered anyway.

"This is the third time."

"What an absolute savage. The phantom ruby lets him get whatever he wants! I'll radio in Shadow now - we need to make sure he never touches you again."

"Amy w-wait! Just tell him he keeps attacking me. Don't mention the rape..."

"Okay. I'll respect that. He might find out on his own though."

Amy called Shadow and waited for his radio to pick up.

"Shadow. Are you on a mission right now?"

"No. I'm with Tails and Omega - I took him in for some upgrading. Why?"

"We have something to discuss with you. It's not a good situation. Can you come to the infirmary recovery wing?"

In a flash, Shadow was before them. His eyes zeroed in on Gadget underneath blankets on the hospital cot.

"What happened? I wasn't aware that the rookie had a mission today."

Sonic gave him a flat expression.

"Well. You might want to sit down. But before we tell you, you can't overreact to this."

Narrowing his eyes, he took heed and sat in one of the nearby folding chairs. Amy spoke up quickly, knowing he hated sugar-coating and bush-beating just as much as his blue counterpart.

"Thanks for coming so quickly. So, Infinite knows where our base is. He has for about a week as far as we know. But he has been explicitly attacking Gadget while he sleeps, and we don't know why. We were wondering if you would take part in keeping watch over him - we moved his bed into Sonic's room last night but he sent him into an illusion in his sleep... he doesn't seem interested in targeting anyone but Gadget."

Shadow looked uncharacteristically flabbergasted for a moment, before calming his nerves.

"Does anyone else know of this? This is a significant danger and could lead to our demise."

"Knuckles and Silver know already. We are also going to ask if they can help out when they can. During the day, Gadget should be fine with whoever he is on a mission with, just as long as he isn't alone. But at night it would be best to have at least one person awake to watch over, since he seems set on nocturnal attacks."

Shadow sat in silence with his brows drawn together for a moment.

"Very well. I do not require much sleep, therefore I will take the majority of the night watch."

Amy sighed with relief - he could be unpredictable and she wasn't sure what her next plan would be if Shadow had declined.

"Thank you, Shadow."

"If he is routinely targeting Gadget, then I will have the opportunity to end his life should he show up."

* * *

That same night, Shadow arrived in Sonic's room to watch over them. Both red and blue mobians eventually fell into an uneasy sleep under the alien-hedgehog hybrid's watch, somehow knowing that the masked monster was also keeping an eye on them. A couple hours went by, and Shadow was very sure that Infinite had no plans on showing up with himself being awake guarding his target. That thought proved to be a bad omen...

Infinite materialized beside the dark hedgehog, immediately immobilized him with red cubes, and suspended him in the air. Shadow's reflexive reaction was to unleash his signature infallible chaos spears, and was astonished when it felt like he had a cork in his Chaos reserves.

"_Moron. I have taken your accursed abilities into account this time; you will not stand against me."_

Sonic and Gadget were up in a split second, with the former aiming for a homing attack and the latter scrambling for his wispon. Sonic was quickly restrained in the same manner as his dark counterpart. Both hedgehogs were strung midair by the phantom ruby, which gave Gadget enough time to fire his burst wispon, only for it to be in vain as the jackal used an array of cubes to extinguish the flames. Infinite manhandled the red wolf onto his bed once again, and held his wrists down in one hand. The other pressed against his torso to keep him down. Sonic and Shadow both struggled in their restraints and spat obscenities at the illusionist, but he wasn't even focused on them.

"_You smell like sewer rat._"

Gadget flailed beneath the masked monster.

"Good! Don't touch me if it bothers you!"

"_These filthy rodents are tainting your alluring scent with their DESPICABLE brand of muck. I will rectify that."_

"Uuuuuugh! At least let them go please! Why do you have to keep targeting me?!"

"_It is you, sweet one, that chose to fraternize with them when you know by now that our quality time together is spent at night…_"

"How is this quality time?! They're here because you keep assaulting me! I'm not getting any sleep because of you and I'm sore all the time!"

"_You could forgo the sleep deprivation and soreness if you submit to me. You will not stall me any further. It is an honour that I allow them to witness you in the throes of passion~_"

Shadow growled in anger and annoyance.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you psychopath?"

Infinite turned to the two hedgehogs and stared as if they were dirty insects.

"_Shut up and enjoy the show your rookie is about to put on for you ingrates._"

Infinite turned the red wolf over and bound his wrists with the phantom ruby's power. He grasped Gadget's hips and pulled them towards him, then pressed down on his back to arch it. Gadget whimpered and continued struggling.

"You're not doing this with them watching!"

"_Are you insinuating that you would surrender to me if they were not?_"

"N-no! It still hurts from yesterday, why do you come back every Chaos damned night?!"

"_You would not feel pain if you were a compliant little pet._"

Infinite grasped the base of the red wolf's hackled tail and lifted it, then impaled his rump with a finger. Despite expecting it, Gadget cried out in alarm and flattened his ears. It pulled out and pressed back inside a few times, and Sonic squeezed his eyes shut, feeling horrified at what he was witnessing. The other forced voyeur's eyes widened in shock, not having expected the nature of Infinite's 'attacks' to be sexual. Sonic verbally lashed out.

"Don't you feel even a grain of guilt, you jerk?!"

The masked monster let out a sinister laugh as he continued fingering the red wolf.

"_I make sure my lovely one feels nothing but ecstasy in the end_~"

He swiped the precum off both of their erections, added another finger and began slamming both of them deep into his tail hole, causing the crimson canine to squeak. He twisted them to hit the gland within, and Gadget's legs started quivering in pleasure. His tail involuntarily lifted higher to grant better access to the stretched pucker.

"_Do you see now, foolish rat? He loves it._"

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING HIM A CHOICE!"

Shadow cringed at how upset the blue blur was. Infinite ignored them and continued plundering the wolf's behind, relishing in his cries. He then removed his fingers and sheathed his member into the prepared hole. Both hedgehogs flattened their ears at the piercing shriek that followed. The jackal immediately began assaulting Gadget's prostate.

"I don't want them to see this! P-please let them go!"

"_Hahahaha… they would not be graced with such an arousing sight had you remained in your own quarters~_"

Infinite pressed his hips flush against the red wolf and ground against the pert cheeks, nudging his gland in every angle possible, rendering Gadget delirious.

"A-ah! Ease up at least! I can't- I can't do this!"

Gadget hated how skilled the jackal was at making his body release so many endorphins. He didn't even want to think about how ashamed the two iconic hedgehogs were of him for enjoying it so much.

"_Hahahaha… but you can and you will! You take me in __**so **__well… tell me how much you love it."_

"I h-hate it! Fuck you!"

"_Hmmmm…_"

The jackal began toying with the wolf, hitting his special spot dead on until Gadget was close to climax, then slowing down and just barely brushing against the gland. The crimson canine, desperate to cum and have the nightmare end, arched his back further to take in more of the jackal's shaft. It pulsed in excitement at the movement.

"_I could remain inside you all night, lovely one…_"

Gadget's muzzle flushed pink as he nudged his muzzle into the sheets and mumbled in resignation.

"O-ok! I love it! Please…"

"_Hmm… I don't think our audience heard you. How much do you love it?_"

The crimson canine became wholly red as he lit up with embarrassment.

"Infinite please! I love it so much, it feels amazing! I need to come!"

"_Hahaha, that is better! You mustn't be dishonest with yourself. I can give you everything you desire and more, little wolf…_"

The dark-furred jackal nudged Gadget's legs further apart, gripped his waist and shoved his torso down onto the mattress. This position along with Infinite repositioning forward allowed a deep, hard and fast pace. He rammed his shaft into the mess of a wolf below him, never missing his prostate. Gadget screamed in bliss, giving off a high pitched whine when his climax bore down on him. Infinite thrust inside one more time and held still as his orgasm also washed over him, and grunted as he pumped the other canine full of cum. He raked his gloved fingers through the wolf's matted fur along his torso. After a minute or so, he pulled out and returned his member into its pouch. He turned to face the immobilized hedgehogs, and smirked beneath his mask at their horrified expressions.

"_Hnn… my little one always puts me in a good mood. I will let you rodents keep your pathetic lives today, but if you continue muddling my lovely wolf's scent, you will find yourselves 6 feet under before you know it. Do not lay a single digit on him._"

He was gone in an assemblage of cubes, along with all the restraints he had set on the 3 mobians.

Gadget curled on his side into a ball with his tail tucked between his legs, visibly shaking and whimpering. Neither hedgehog knew what to do or say. Shadow stared in stupor.

"Holy Chaos..."

Sonic went forward and crouched at Gadget's bedside.

"Chaos damnit Gadget, I keep failing you!"

Gadget sniffled and cried in a choked voice.

"I'm sorry you had to see something so messed up I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to ward him off when I had the chance I'm sorry this keeps happening and you're all being dragged into it!"

"Slow down buddy don't blame yourself. You've been through a lot, and we underestimated him. Shad... can you teleport us to the infirmary again?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

The nurse was not surprised at seeing the rookie back for the fourth time in a week.

"Your shoulder has taken a lot of damage, but luckily none of your major arteries have been hit. I recommend a full body evaluation - the number of times you have been admitted here this week is a cause for concern.

Gadget sighed and shook his head.

"I'm good thanks…"

Sonic stood by the cot with a sad expression.

"Gadg…"

"I'm tired of not having a say about my own body."

Sonic grimaced at the sad comment.

"Fair enough dude. Just don't ignore your health okay?"

Shadow pulled Sonic aside.

"Sonic, this wasn't the first time was it."

"No... this makes it the 4th..."

"So when Amy said 'attack', she was referring to unadulterated rape."

"Gadget wanted as few people to know as possible. We told Knux the same thing we told you out of respect for him. But Infinite's a complete psychopath, so it'll be unavoidable for people to find out…"

Shadow grabbed the blue hedgehog's hands firmly in his own.

"The things he did to that poor wolf… Are you sure he didn't touch you the night before?!"

"Woah, calm down Shads. No, he actually chose an extremely humane method to keep me out of the way... He's only interested in Gadget. Now that I've unfortunately seen it firsthand, it's scary how obsessed he is."

"Hmm... that does make you think. Infinite could have easily finished us off. I wasn't aware his power had the strength to subdue chaos energy, but it was poor foresight that I didn't predict that considering the ruby grants him unlimited ability. So why didn't he harm us? I feel like the answer is there, but I just can't comprehend it…"

"Oh I'm definitely on the same page as you after everything that has gone down. Infinite's got an attachment towards Gadget, and has enough awareness that maiming his friends would potentially be crossing the line. Not that strapping him down and violating him against his will every night isn't building up resentment… he's mostly all bark with his threats I think? Maybe my thoughts don't make any sense, actually…"

"No, I see where you're going with it. I think the logic is simply that Infinite's thought process is warped, but he's got something messed going on in his head concerning the rookie."

"Err. Maybe. Either way, we won't make any decisions based on assumptions - we need to figure something out for Gadget. Poor guy can't even get any sleep and pretty much lives in the infirmary…"


	6. Chapter 6

After finding out that Infinite had the means to subdue chaos energy, Gadget took to sleeping in the barracks during the days, with a confused Corvin and Fuchsia being told to stick around the barracks for cleaning duty. While he hated being out for the count on the field, he was given a new use helping the red-striped hedgehog with night cover investigation, with their main purpose being to seek and destroy undeployed fleets. During his time spent with the biohog, he got to know him a little bit, and realized he had misjudged him. It was clear that he had the wellbeing of mobiankind as his top priority, but had some unresolved psychological issues that sometimes steered him in the wrong direction.

Night recon was stressful and laborious work, and Shadow had to make sure they didn't stay in one location for too long, lest they be found by Gadget's personal assailant. Fortunately(?), Eggman kept Infinite's hands tied managing his fleets and armies during the day, meaning Gadget was actually able to get uninterrupted rest. It was noticeable with every passing night that the masked jackal was becoming increasingly infuriated by it - he stopped messing around with the resistance soldiers, instead opting to wipe out whatever weaponry that happened to be in his immediate opposition. The resistance quickly discovered that an Infinite who was all business and no play was an even worse adversary to face. While they were no longer losing soldiers, they were rapidly losing all of their munitions at a pace that could not be equally replaced. They would soon be forced to surrender.

* * *

Amy and Knuckles called an emergency meeting after a week straight of having their defenses decimated.

"We weren't expecting such an abrupt change in tactic on the enemy side - we need to formulate a better counteractive strategy, or we'll have no choice but to surrender. Infinite's motives for world domination are still unclear, but we can now gather that he was not as serious about it until last week. He will have us all on our knees if we don't step it up!"

It pained Amy to know the motivation behind the devastating change in his demeanor, but her morality could not allow her to publicly divulge the information or put Gadget back onto the field during the day again. There was no way to keep the red wolf safe at night, and there was no reason to assume that that would even incite Infinite to ease up on the destruction.

"Our night recon team has discovered Eggman's newest, as well as largest base. If the information is accurate, this base is the source of over half of the fleet production, and the phantom ruby's true power source. The source appears to be frequently relocated, and we are still unsure of what its actual embodiment is, so we need our strongest soldiers to band together and infiltrate the fortress tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed, and we will contact those who we think meet the requirements at 20:00. Please rest well."

Knuckles watched as everyone quickly filed out, and quietly sighed at the unease painted on all of their faces. He felt like he was failing as a commander more and more every day. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a mobian of his own colouring standing off to the side, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

"Rookie! Don't you need to head out with Shadow in a few hours?"

The red wolf's eyes couldn't meet the echidna's as he continued fidgeting.

"Yeah… but I was just wondering if you were going to choose me for tomorrow morning too?"

"No way, dude. You're doing a good job at night, and you're safer that way."

"But I feel like this is all my fault!"

"Your fault that he attacks you in your sleep? The guy is a loonie, none of this is your fault. He's just bitter that you got the upper hand on him once - he'll get over himself."

Knuckles was still not filled in on the whole story, so Amy quickly intervened.

"Gadget, you still haven't tried my bundt cake. It's a rare commodity in these trying times."

Much to the confusion of both red mobians, Gadget was dragged away by an overly purposeful pink hedgehog, and eventually pulled into the back room of the commanding wing.

"Why do you want to go tomorrow morning?"

"Because I just know this will be a turning point! I'll still go with Shadow tonight too!"

"That would mean you'd lose out on sleep for… over 36 hours at least, because you'd need to stay up tomorrow night too. You can't do that to yourself, and you can't tell me that you would be at your strongest either."

Much to Amy's dismay, the red wolf's eyes glistened with the beginning of waterworks.

"Okay, well Shadow is fine without me for one night! If the plan is successful, then maybe Eggman will be ordering that cursed jackal around all night and I can sleep!"

The pink hedgehog sighed. She felt like she was controlling him, despite having his best interests in mind. But Gadget was an adult capable of making his own decisions, and he was very resourceful on the battlefield.

"Fine. I know you won't drop this one so easily. Gadget, knowing that he could rape you again is terrifying. We just don't know how to keep him away."

"I'm not thinking about any of that right now, it's just too insane and there's too much else at stake. I'll be more upset if I don't do my part in this infiltration than if he finds me tomorrow night. Tell the others not to worry either - it's nowhere near the most pressing thing right now. Corvin and Fuchsia shouldn't be left behind because of me either - they think you and Knuckles consider them poor soldiers. They're good fighters."

"You make good points. We're still gonna subconsciously worry our heads off though."

Gadget smiled and bear hugged her, and she laughed despite herself.

"I know. Thank you!"

* * *

At approximately 04:00, Knuckles was displeased to spot Gadget amongst the chosen soldiers, but Amy told him to leave well enough alone. Cloaked by a visual warping device along with the cover of pre-dusk darkness, they headed out in the direction of the fortress. Tails, the ever evolving inventor, had managed to rig up a small amount of short-range devices that could temporarily offset the destructive power of the phantom ruby. They were implanted in the wispons of those who stood the most chance of defending their squad.

To their dismay, a fleet discovered them halfway to their destination. It seemed that the resistance hadn't taken into account that their investigation squads may have been previously spotted, prompting Eggman and Infinite to concentrate more defense in the vicinity. Knuckles deemed the mission a complete failure when the psychotic jackal appeared over the horizon as well.

"Hey dickhead! Send your crappy fleets packing, or we'll send them back ourselves! In PIECES!"

Infinite didn't even budge at the taunt, but they were used to it - he had been eerily silent during his focused avenue of destruction in the last week. Sonic figured he'd try a crack at getting the jackal to lose his focus, as he had been prone to doing when he hadn't been as bent on winning the war.

"You mad that we found your fortress? That mask of yours makes it look like you're always about to have a temper tantrum!"

… He tried, but knew his insults needed refurbishing after a week of being ineffective. Back when Infinite had enjoyed doling out his shoddy monologues, Sonic always wished he'd shut up. If he'd known that not hearing them meant their repeated defeat, he would have encouraged the maniac to improvise entire plays.

The jackal completely ignored everyone in favour of zeroing his focus on a minutely trembling Gadget, who was sending him angry glares. Infinite took note that he was wearing new glasses, and recalled seeing them break the last time he had been able to lay claim to the canine . Additionally, he donned a navy button up coat that had obviously been thrown on to conceal all the fang marks on his shoulders. Despite it, he drank in the sight of his lovely wolf.

"_My, my… don't you look precious. I prefer you without the coat though… I would like for my marks to be visible~_"

Gadget, who wasn't usually one to swear, snarled.

"FUCK. YOU."

Time froze as Infinite warped in front of Gadget, making everyone gasp. He crooned seductively at the crimson canine.

"_Hahahaha… for you, any time~_"

He gave the red wolf's bottom a lightning fast squeeze, and displaced back to his original spot hovering in the air above them. Gadget growled, then sprung to action, sending a volley of lighting whips his way. Infinite effortlessly dodged them with laughter. Corvin and Fuchsia puzzled over the scene.

"Why does this seem extremely personal?"

"How did that guy go from silence to joking so weirdly like that?"

Infinite hovered just high enough that the wispon could no longer reach him.

"_As much as I love playing with you, my fiery little wolf, I have matters to attend to elsewhere. I know of your half-witted plans to infiltrate the fortress, and they have already failed. Hahahaha… I will return shortly to resume our business~_"

As soon as the jackal flew off, Gadget sunk to his hands and knees as tears dripped off his muzzle.

"That fucking bastard!"

Knuckles, who had rushed in to back him up, raised an eye ridge.

"Sorry rookie. You'll get a chance to open a can of whoopass on him soon! He can't disarm everyone this time. What a freak though, why did he grope you?"

Fuchsia and Corvin were the first to make it to the hysteric wolf's side.

"Dude. Why are you so worked up? We'll go back to base and make a better plan that will run him and that Egg-head into the ground!"

Gadget misplaced his anger towards his two friends.

"It's not that! Guys, he already knows where the base is and has been there multiple times! He has been showing up and attacking me at night!"

They stared, shocked. Corvin balked in realization.

"Is that why you switched to night duty? And why we've been stuck with cleaning? Everything makes sense now. We were kept around to watch over you right?"

To everyone's surprise, Shadow appeared next to them.

"Shouldn't you stop trickle truthing? I know I would have thought out a better tactic last week if I had known the true nature of the 'attacks'."

The feline cocked her head.

"Huh? Is he like burning you or something? Is that why he was so concerned with what you're wearing?"

"N-no. It's embarrassing!"

Shadow tsked at the flustered wolf's evasion.

"Infinite raped him 4 times last week, and is bent on continuing. We're pretty sure that's the true reason why that jackal has become so much more lethal this week."

To Gadget's chagrin, Shadow warped away, leaving him to deal with two fly-trap mouths that hit the ground in front of him. He stood up hesitantly.

"Dude. Holy chaos, that's so messed up… I'm sorry."

"Oh Gadg! I feel so bad, I wish you could have told us, you know we're here for you!"

"Don't apologize, I was the one hiding it from you two. I'm wearing a coat because he keeps… biting me. And you noticed it that morning in the kitchens the first time it happened, so…"

Fuchsia bit her lip like she was unsure if it was okay to talk, but her mouth ran faster than her brain anyway.

"Err… he's a jackal right? They are weird. Especially the rural ones. I heard they stick to this primal tradition where they bite their mate during sex to claim and mark…"

Gadget's face burned in exasperation.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Well a traditional jackal wouldn't be after world domination right? The bites are just some act of savagery on his part. All part of his ridiculous 'make gadget as miserable as possible' plan! Why me?!"

Corvin's head whipped the other way and he let out a squawk.

"He's already coming back!"

Lightning-fast, Infinite was already hovering above them.

"_I heard that, little wolf. I do not aim to make you miserable, I am simply ensuring no one encroaches on my property…_"

Sonic blew a raspberry and rolled his eyes.

"Infinite, you gonna run away again? Fucking bastard! Gadget's not your property!"

"_Laughable. Run? I simply relocated my fortress. I do not care if you intrude on the Doctor's territory, but mine is off-limits. The wolf belongs to me - I have been kind in letting him stay in your company. But you have all tried my patience enough! I will burn your resistance to the ground, and you along with it!_"

Again, time was altered, and he was in front of Gadget and scooping him up in his arms. He materialized above them again. Amy shrieked.

"Put him down you jerk!"

The masked menace stared down at the resistance with distaste.

"_This one does not belong in the ranks of petty little ants such as yourselves. He will come with me once I've destroyed you all._"

Gadget squirmed frantically in his iron grip.

"If you kill my friends, I'll make your life a living hell! I'm not going with you, Infinite!"

"_Hmm… what could you possibly do to inconvenience me, my feisty little fighter?_"

"You've been ruining me from the inside out. You murdered my first squad in front of me, laughed in my face about it, I don't even know if my family is alive, and you've violated and humiliated me in the worst ways possible. If my friends are gone, I'll kill myself. You'd only have to look away for a second and I'd be meeting them in the afterlife!"

The resistance stared up with gaped mouths. Infinite also shared the same expression, hidden behind his mask. It was silent for a few moments, as everyone was too afraid to move and break the strange tension.

"_If I spare your stupid gaggle of resistance fighters, will you cease this nonsense and come willingly with me?_"

Sonic immediately cut in.

"Don't do it! We've got this, partner! You don't have to sacrifice yourself, we'll find another way!"

Infinite growled and threw the red wolf over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, causing him to squeak indignantly. He used his newly freed arm to summon a mass of armies and fleets.

"_Is that what you think? You think you can conquer THIS? Hahahahaha… stupid blue rat. How about if I add even more heat into the mix?!_"

Infinite summoned a large mass of power from the phantom ruby and launched it into the sky. A sun rapidly took form much too close for comfort, and suddenly the temperature was scorching.

"_This is all real for you… hahahahaha!_"

Gadget squirmed in the jackal's grasp, causing the arm to constrict around his waist. He grunted in defeat.

"I'll go with you if you stop all this now, and promise to stop killing!"

Infinite tilted his head for a moment, and expelled the illusionary sun. He put a hand on the mask's chin in thought.

"_Is this your compromise? Hmm… that would entail thwarting the doctor as well. Not that he has been of any use lately, but that is a heavy demand. I suppose I can reinvent my plans. You must pledge your place by my side for me to consider this._"

The resistance was shocked at how easily the villainous jackal acquiesced to their rookie's demands.

"It's my deal! No more bloodshed! I promise to stay with you willingly, if you keep your end of the deal."

Many of his friends below had scrunched their faces up like they were about to protest.

"_Very well - consider it official. That stupid doctor would not have conquered any part of the world longer than a couple of days without my insight. I will banish him to his beloved null space to keep him out of my way for now; I will return for you at your derelict little base later today. Keep in mind that this world is still mine unless I say otherwise._"

He lowered to the ground and put the unnerved wolf down gingerly, much to his surprise, and flew off once again. The resistance was flanking him a second later. Silver was panicking.

"Oh dude you really don't have to do this."

"He does have that jackal wrapped around his finger though… it's impressive."

Sonic gave the biohog a swat to the back of his head.

"We can't let him take you buddy. What kind of friends would we be? You've been through enough as is!"

Gadget smiled ruefully at the blue blur.

"I'm not even upset about it if it means nobody has to die for this war anymore. It's okay guys."

Knuckles spat in anger.

"It's not okay, rookie! We could just hide you away somewhere right now! Shadow could teleport you to the ARK or something!"

"No offense, commander, but that's an awful idea. He always knows where I am. Once he came back to see me gone, think of how many more people could die - it's not worth it. I'll be fine! I'm so happy you all care so much, but I'm making this decision final. If we had a foolproof way to stop this war without any more death, I'd be on board. But this week we were on a quick path to defeat. Think of all the people who hopefully won't have to keep living in fear anymore."

Amy started crying and squashed him in a hug.

"Will we ever see you again?"

"I don't know. I'm going to stay hopeful though, so you better too!"

Sonic grimaced as he pondered the situation.

"It's crazy that he's willing to drop an entire war for you to be his prisoner. There's something about you that's got him hooked."

Gadget's mouth flatlined in brief thought.

"Well I'm just gonna be focused on not pissing him off to start with."

* * *

The resistance returned to base without the battle they had prepared for that morning, confused with how everything played out. At least there had been no death, thanks to their rookie…

Gadget quickly ransacked his own room for his belongings, and pawned stuff like his tablet off onto Corvin and his clothes onto Fuchsia. It was doubtful that Infinite would let him have any technology, and he couldn't see any reason why he'd need his extended wardrobe. He didn't have much else of value, as he had run straight to the resistance with nothing but the clothes on his back and a burst wispon after Infinite had obliterated his squad and hometown. He went down to the common room where all his friends were anxiously waiting for him. Tails approached him with sad eyes and flicky tails.

"We're not gonna let you rot in a fortress with that monster, buddy! We'll figure something out. I made a micro radio for you to clip inside your ear. If you press on it, it will send out a unique signal that should be outside the range of canid hearing, and I can locate you with specialized frequency radars!"

"You guys can't come for me or he'll just continue the war!"

"Okay, but keep it as an emergency if Infinite decides on maiming or killing you. Please."

Gadget felt a pang of sadness as he acquiesced to the usually chipper fox. Tails planted the device inside the shell of his ear.

"Uhm… I can sorta hear a pitched noise coming from it…"

"Only because it's right in your ear. I can't even hear it and my hearing should be better than a wolf or jackal's."

Fuchsia and Corvin squashed Gadget in a hug.

"You gotta whip that guy!"

Gadget spluttered.

"What?!"

"Gadg, he totally likes you! Wrap him around your pretty little finger and become a master puppeteer."

Gadget bonked her on the head.

"You're reading into this the wrong way! He even said I'm just his property. I'm a plaything! I'll be a dime a dozen in his fortress, I bet he's got a whole dungeon of other mobians there for the same purpose already. At least I'll get a break."

Knuckles bonked him on the head.

"Don't talk so defeatedly! We'll get you outta there. You told us to have hope, so take your own advice! It's also not too late to back out either! We ride and die together, pal."

"No, I'm going through with this. Hopefully he keeps his end of the bargain."

The signature distorting noise and red cubes materializing marked the masked monster's arrival.

"_Are you prepared, little one? You will not be returning here should any of your belongings be forgotten._"

Infinite approached him and stuck his fingers into a shocked Gadget's ears, immediately picked the small chip off the inside of one, and flicked it away like a bug.

"_Hn… I could hear the unusual frequency as soon as I arrived. Your inventions are not as sound as you think, fox boy. My red beauty will not be bringing anything that could compromise our time together._"

Shadow quietly scoffed.

"Damn… even I couldn't hear it."

"_You fall in line with the common rabble as well, rat._"

Infinite grasped Gadget by the waist.

"_Come now, sweet one. The doctor has been sent to a subset within null space - a last minute addition that should take him years to escape. None of your friends have any reason to meddle in my affairs now - I have been too lenient letting them off with their lives as is._"

They were gone before anyone else could get a word in.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment they materialized into Infinite's bedchambers, the villainous mobian wasted no time, throwing the red wolf onto the large downy bed like a ragdoll.

"Unf-"

He didn't even have time for anything else before a hand was groping his crotch. Gasping, he reflexively gripped Infinite's wrist with both hands in order to still the ministrations. The jackal tsked condescendingly.

"_Are you reneging on our deal? You are to be __**willing**__. Unless you'd rather I continue on how I was this past week…_"

Horrified and shivering with anxiety, he remained frozen for a few moments, staring at the one piercing eye veiled behind the metallic mask. He hesitantly removed both hands from the wrist and grasped the white duvet beneath him instead.

"_Good boy._"

* * *

"Nnn-aah!"

Gadget arched his back and grit his teeth as he was forced into cumming for the third time that evening. Infinite hadn't let him go since he had warped them to his bedchambers, and the villain was insatiable. It had only been a week since the last time he had violated the red wolf, but he was like a starved wild animal presented with prime rib.

Tears pricked his eyes out of exhaustion and soreness. He had to have been pinned to the bed in various positions for at least 3 hours by now, and he couldn't handle it anymore - there was only so much he could force himself to tolerate. He wanted to scream at having to let Infinite do whatever he wanted to his body. He lashed out from the stress.

"No more! Why are you so horny?! Don't you know how to control yourself?!"

_Bad Gadget! Keep the jackal satisfied or he'll go after your friends._

Infinite let out a hum that reverberated through the red wolf's body.

"_I have been pent up from the week you were kept from me, my saccharine wolf._"

Gadget ignored the weird nickname. Luckily it seemed that his libido was finally satiated, as he pulled out and held his captive close. A pool of cum collected beneath the wolf's rear, but there was still a lot more inside him. It was a dull pain that made him feel bloated. To Gadget's annoyance, Infinite must have noticed, as he pressed a palm down onto his abdomen.

"Nnnn… that's not necessary…"

He ignored him and applied more pressure, and the rest of it quickly spilled out of his tail hole. Gadget groaned as he felt like a soap dispenser, and cringed at having it forced out like that. He turned onto his side and curled up, silently hoping that Infinite would leave him alone to recuperate. Infinite pet his back for a few minutes before finally granting his wish - or so he thought, until the jackal returned with a warm wet towel. Gadget begrudgingly dozed off midway through being wiped down.

He was woken up maybe a few hours after he had fallen asleep to the feeling of a hand on his rump. He turned around and growled at seeing his worst nightmare standing beside the bed, staring at him with one glowing eye. The hand moved inward and Gadget could have cried. He threw out an excuse in hopes of buying himself some time before the jackal was all over him again.

"Don't, I'm a mess… you haven't given me a chance to have an actual bath..."

"_I have been absent for over 4 hours._"

"You have endless energy! I don't! I would have woken up sooner if you hadn't exhausted me. I smell!"

Infinite gave him a discreet sniff before scooping the disheveled wolf up, and carrying him into the large lavatory. Inside, he set him down in a jacuzzi style tub and grabbed the manual shower head. He sat on the side of the tub just behind Gadget.

"I can clean myself!... please."

"_Nonsense. You claim to be too exhausted to even bathe._"

Gadget groaned at having his words twisted against him. The dark furred jackal took his shoes and gloves off before turning the water on, and waiting for a comfortable temperature. Gadget had already been stripped of all his clothing long ago. The wolf sat there blushing and cracking his knuckles as his fur was soaked in warm water. He was so annoyed at not having any personal space. The water was turned off, and he yelped when firm hands grasped his sides and began scrubbing lavender scented soap into his fur. The hands moved along his torso, then up to his face and ears. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Just don't think about who's doing this to you and it'll be over soon._

Gadget's tail deftly swished between the jackal's legs. Infinite soaked it in water and massaged it full of soap, then rinsed it off to prevent the red wolf from flinging suds everywhere. He pumped more of the cleaning product into his hand and scrubbed down the wolf's arms, then reached down and repeated the action with his legs and feet. He was promptly rinsed off and pulled up by his armpits, and the crimson canine knew that what Infinite had been saving for last was next.

"T-thanks, but I can do the rest!"

The masked jackal again paid no heed, as he held him by the waist in one arm and massaged soap onto his crotch with his free hand. Gadget tried really hard not to react, but Infinite was obviously going out of his way to palm at him. He clenched his legs together to cut off access, but the villain shoved his hand between his legs to reach his butt anyway. The crimson canine gasped in pain - he was still extremely swollen from all the abuse his hole had taken. Infinite's claws traced it as his fingers rubbed the area. Despite Gadget's best efforts, his erection had emerged and Infinite was quick to grasp and stroke it. Warm water was dowsed on him one last time, then he was pulled back to rest against the jackal's ruby endowed chest. The warm rod straining against his back told him that personal space was still a ways away. He whimpered at the loss of his sanity.

* * *

To Gadget's surprise, he spent a lot of time alone from then on - unless reprogrammed robots counted as company. Infinite had likely done so in order for the red wolf to be taken care of in his absence, as they would clean the room and bring him food every day. It had been the same routine for 3 weeks already, and he was so sick of it. There was nothing to do other than take baths, nap, and look out the window.

Gadget was perched on the window sill in the bedchambers, staring through the glass. The view was of nothing but ruined earth, which never helped the captive canine's mood. What were his friends doing? Were they alright, or did Infinite go back and kill them all after taking him away? He could never get answers out of the jackal, as he would appear in the bed chambers at some point in the night, fuck the poor wolf hoarse, and leave again. Despite all the physical contact he was receiving every night, he'd never felt lonelier. Being so sedentary had him thinking about his family all the time too. Were they gone forever, taken as collateral damage in the war? His hometown was a blazing disaster by the time he had been forced to flee for the resistance headquarters.

_Mom, dad, Gears… _

Gadget gave in to his emotions and cried softly. He was alone all the time, so what he did when Infinite wasn't around didn't really matter. Robots cleaning and bringing him food still unnerved him. Not knowing anything was stressing him out so badly that he had progressively chewed his claws down flat throughout the last week. This wasn't how he'd imagined himself playing his part in the war. The next time that maniacal jackal returned, he would deny him what he wanted and try to get a word in. He had been consenting to everything the other canine wanted of him, so hopefully he would be willing to at least answer a couple of his questions before having his way with the wolf's body. He started lightly bonking his forehead against the window in a form of inane entertainment.

Due to the light noises that made, he didn't hear or see his captor appearing to the side in the room. The jackal observed this behaviour for a moment before commenting.

"_Are you trying to self-induce brain damage?_"

Gadget, surprised at his appearance due to it only being late afternoon, flinched off the window sill and onto the floor. Infinite immediately took note of his red watery eyes, and the damp fur on his face. He strode over to the sad canine, picked him up by his armpits, and dangled him in the air. Gadget wasn't even phased by being handled like a ragdoll anymore. He took a good look at his little wolf's features, and realized he was quickly withering away. Gadget was placed on the edge of the bed, and to his surprise, the jackal dropped to one knee in front of him.

"_Will you tell me why you weep?_"

The wolf, surprised by the question and not about to miss his golden chance, wiped his eyes.

"Are my friends still alive? I have no idea what's going on anymore!"

"_They are still alive, and are currently rehabilitating the population. With destruction comes death, and as I have bargained with you, I have not partaken in any. I have spent my time decommissioning all of the insufferable doctor's bases._"

Gadget closed his eyes and took a deep breath. So long as Infinite wasn't lying, then those were two questions of his out of the way.

"_Is this all that has you upset?_"

"I miss them. And I miss my family. And I'm bored. Uhm… am I going to spend the rest of my life here?"

Infinite sighed and took the wolf's hands in his own. He looked Gadget in the eye, and Gadget stared back in apprehension.

"_I fear you will lose the traits that drew me to you. I thought I would appreciate the docile temperament you adopted since arriving here... but it is not you. Therefore, I will grant you privileges to see your friends and help them in their petty tasks. But you must return here each night, or any other time upon my request - you still belong to me._"

This was probably the best news he could get, and he wasn't about to squander the jackal's offer. He lunged forward and hugged the jackal tightly, to the point where he could feel the phantom ruby dig into his chest. Realizing how awkward and outlandish the whole thing was, he quickly separated from his captor as he felt his face heat up.

"Um! I'm sorry! I'm just so happy. Thank you so much!" Despite being embarrassed, his tail beat aggressively against the bed in excitement. He was too elated at the prospect of seeing his friends again to be angry over the fact that the one in front of him was the root of the cause in the first place. Infinite smirked beneath his mask, already feeling the energy of his lovely one rejuvenating. He felt deviant for eliciting happiness from such an ambrosial creature.

"_I will take you to their base tomorrow morning, and retrieve you sometime in the evening._"

* * *

To Gadget's surprise, Infinite did not wake him up for a late night romp for the first time since he was brought there. He arrived the next morning, and Gadget had been up early in anticipation.

"_I believe they are currently distributing resources and decontaminating water sources. Enjoy your day, little one._"

In a moment, they materialized in the weapons room, which was repurposed to serve as a resource exportation hub. Amy and Silver were sorting, packaging, and distributing goods to mobians who secured them onto trailers. Upon the very noticeable entrance of red cube materialization, resistance members went into a panic. Infinite was gone again a moment later, leaving only an awkward but ecstatic Gadget standing there with his tail rapidly whisking the air. Amy called out in disbelief.

"Gadgy! You're alive!"

Silver lifted him onto the balcony with them.

"Why did he bring you here?! Not that I'm not stoked to see you dude!"

Amy used the radio channel with her friends on it to exclaim Gadget's appearance in the resource bay. Both hedgehogs hugged him.

"You look totally fine too! What happened?!"

Gadget rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story I'll have to tell some other time. But he said I'm allowed to come here and help you all during the day!"

"Are we allowed to give you a new headset then? You could talk to us while helping out! Oh this is so exciting!"

"I don't see why not! Alright, just tell me what you want me to do!"

Gadget spent part of the day driving resources out to shelters, and another part doing packaging. Corvin and Fuchsia were part of the packaging team, allowing them ample time to hang out like they used to when they weren't out on the battlefield. They sat in the kitchens together and gossiped over dinner.

"Dude that's insane! Who tooootally called it? This cat right here did. Did you charm him with your canine excellence?"

"No! Gross. He pretty much just said he likes me better when I give him attitude - I was crying and didn't think he'd show up. I thought he would make fun of me but I think it disturbed him… I'm just happy I get to be here."

"Me too buddy! We get to be the three amigos again! So… has he been torturing you there at all?"

Corvin backhanded Fuchsia against the shoulder.

"No, surprisingly. Unless you count solitary confinement? I've been almost always alone."

"Not even… at _night_?"

"Fuchsia you really are too insensitive, that's not something he wants to just chat about with anyone! Think about how he feels."

"It's okay, thanks Corvin. Uhm… He shows up at night briefly. But he either doesn't need sleep or sleeps somewhere else."

"Alright no more weird questions, woman. You think he'll let you have a tablet now? I've still got yours in my caddy in the barracks. I'll download some stuff on it for you!"

Infinite appeared in the kitchens, causing another uproar, despite most of the soldiers being aware of the circumstances behind Gadget's appearance.

"_Come, lovely one._"

"Already?"

"_You will be able to consort with your friends again tomorrow._"

"Okay. See you guys!"

Both the cat and bird's eyes flit back and forth between the red wolf and dark jackal, reeling at such a domestic conversation. All they could manage was a reluctant wave before Infinite hauled Gadget over his shoulder and disappeared.

"That was messed up."

"Uh, yeah. Is this what the start of stockholm syndrome looks like? He's like Infinite's fancy pet dog."

"Maybe he's just really good at playing the obedient hostage..."


	8. Chapter 8

True to his word, Infinite would drop the hyperactive wolf off at the resistance base every morning, and pick him up after dinner. He was their jack of all trades, constantly switching his roles and helping whoever needed it. The job he volunteered for the most was resource transportation - he would bring crates of necessities to various cities and also help out with miscellaneous tasks wherever he ended up for the afternoon. It was very fulfilling for the passionate wolf, but he would only admit to himself a more selfish reason for wanting to do so much travelling… he just wanted to find his family. He had already been to Sunset Heights, and to his disappointment, his parents and little brother no longer inhabited the house he grew up in. It was decimated, but not irreparable, so he had hope that they were okay somewhere. He had asked the city council, but they were so disorganized that they were unsure where the crimson canine's family had been relocated.

A few weeks into his new routine, Knuckles approached the red wolf in the kitchens as he scarfed down sandwiches.

"Hey, rookie. Sonic and Shadow just informed me that they saw your maniac jackal completely purify a lake in Green Hill. According to Tails, he's also removed the pollutants from all the others that we were going to work on. Do you have any idea what he's up to?"

Sandwich bits fell out of the wolf's mouth as he stared at the commander.

"_That's_ what he's been doing with all his time now?! He wouldn't tell me! There's no way he would be doing that if he wanted the war to continue! This is great!"

Knuckles gave the rookie a pat on the shoulder to ease him out his vibrating excitement.

"Well before you get too excited, could you ask him what his plan is then, if that's even the case? Since he explicitly told us not to intrude on him when that deal was made, Sonic and Shadow are moving on to the next restoration project."

"Okay! I think I could get him to spill something."

* * *

Later that night, to Gadget's surprise, he lay between Infinite's propped legs with his head pillowed against the jackal's abdomen. This was the first non-sexual contact he had ever initiated, and the longest he had stayed after indulging himself in the crimson canine's body. Infinite absentmindedly rubbed his thumb against one of Gadget's ears and ran his claws along his torso. This was the ideal time to set some things straight.

"Infinite? What is your plan now, if you don't mind me asking? What do you want out of… uhm, all of this?"

The touches slowed as the question was contemplated.

"_I am unsure at this point. I no longer feel any drive for world domination - seeing your forlorn glances towards the ruins has abated my bloodthirst._"

Gadget was shocked to hear him admit it with such a confused but genuine tone. He chose his words carefully.

"Is it okay to ask why you wanted it initially?"

"_It does not matter what my reasoning was. I've been a terror._"

"But it does matter when it comes to what you've done."

The jackal drummed his fingers against the red wolf's hip in agitation. This was clearly not a conversation he was equipped to have.

"_The tipping point to my involvement in world domination occurred when my pack was massacred. But it is no excuse for devastating the world… I am sorry for everything I have done, and to you especially._"

Gadget stared at his hands as he struggled with his thoughts. He didn't know how to acknowledge the apology.

"... Do you want to elaborate on your pack?"

"_Not right now, sweet one. I will revisit the subject another day. On another note, I have been aiming to remediate as much of the destruction I caused as possible. So I apologize for leaving you with nothing to do for so long._"

_Is this really going to be the end of his dictatorship?_

"I want to know… Why me? I've asked you this before and you always disregard it…"

"_I liked what I saw on our first encounter - it was honestly the reason why I let you live. You are absolutely gorgeous. I had no intention on pursuing you any further, and did not expect to see your lovely physique again… and especially with a completely new demeanor. You threw me off guard. I felt so compelled to find you after you outdid me._"

Gadget shivered. He was only alive because he was somehow eye candy to the masked villain. Even if he wanted to get mad, he kept himself in check to avoid angering him.

"I don't stand out though? I don't have any markings or special characteristics. I'm just a red nerd. I don't think you can see properly with only one eye barely visible."

"_Hahaha… it is not about markings - you are a sight to behold. Your fur is very healthy, thick and radiant. Subtle curves and toned muscles. An adorable face. Fire burning in your eyes and running through your veins, a beautiful smile, intelligent mind… and I've recently come to realize my appreciation for how selfless you are. I venerate all of your characteristics._"

The crimson canine was an awkward blushing mess. He was equal parts flattered and creeped out by the in depth commentary.

"Uhm… oh. You shouldn't have taken me by force though… you can't just expect me to be okay after everything. Is that what you do to anyone that catches your fancy?"

The dark furred jackal sighed in guilt.

"_No one has 'caught my fancy' before. Observing you has shown me a different perspective of going about life that I never wished to pay attention to - holding empathy instead of malice within, even when you have lost everything. I could not acknowledge my feelings for you at the time, and acted on them in the only way I knew how - but that is unforgivable of me. I care deeply for you and do not want you to be hurt any longer, especially by my person. I will relinquish you from this deal and you can return to your friends for good. Keeping you here does not show my affection for you._"

Gadget sat there rigidly as he processed everything. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath. He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

"I'll give you ONE chance to show that you can atone for your actions, because I don't like to hold anything against anyone if it can be helped. Many mobians won't have the same mindset as me. Especially my friends that know… or personally _saw_ what you've been doing to me. There's a chance that they'll think you've brainwashed me with an illusion," _I'm also wondering that myself_, "so you shouldn't antagonize them. If you treat my friends poorly, it's an insult to me by proxy. You also need to show me what you look like under that mask at some point too."

"_Little one… you would give me a chance after everything I've done?_"

"I mean… when Shadow helped the black arms, a lot of people died even though he betrayed Black Doom in the end. And he had intent to kill when all that stuff with that canon was going on too. Yet now everyone loves him. He tried to kill Sonic multiple times, and now they're-! friends. Good friends. The fact that you had a pack you cared for is the only reason why I even think that maybe you haven't always been a completely terrible person."

Infinite bowed his head in acknowledgement of the red wolf's judgement.

"_I will warn you, my face is unsightly. But do not hesitate to be honest in your impression. I would be fully deserving of criticism. I understand if you decide to go back on your word as well._"

"I'm not gonna make fun of someone's face no matter what it looks like."

Infinite took his mask off, and Gadget's eyes widened. The jackal assumed the look was out of shock for his sorry appearance. He sighed.

"I know. I wanted to forget my face. Everything I've done to you is probably even more disturbing now."

Infinite's natural voice still retained the same contralto, except with a gruffness replacing the unnatural undertone. Gadget commented honestly despite himself.

"N-no… I don't want to inflate your ego by saying this but you have good genetics… what in Chaos made you think you were ugly?"

"... You're not serious? Shadow told me not to show my face ever again… so I've worn a mask until now."

"Shadow's seen your face before? What a rude thing to say. But your reaction to that needs to be… addressed. Professionally."

"I know."

* * *

Despite the cathartic talk the two canines had a week ago, Infinite was still strong-arming Gadget into late night romps. The red wolf soon realized that he was not equipped to deal with the jackal's thought process. It was starting to get on his nerves, but he wasn't socially articulate enough to know how to confront him. He suspected that they hadn't had a clear enough talk on what the wolf meant by 'giving him a chance', and he didn't know where to go from there. He knew he needed outside advice, but it was just a huge can of worms to open. All of his friends were under the assumption that he was still a captive, but with an extended leash. He was starting to think he had bitten off more than he could chew for the first time in his life. How could that dense jackal not realize he was screwing up already?

What Gadget didn't know, was that the jackal had indeed noticed the other canine's huffy temperament in the evenings, but felt too atypically nervous to press the matter after receiving a flat "I'm fine" when he had asked if the red wolf was alright. He wanted to assume he wasn't the cause for it, but knew he was more than likely it. Fearing he was going to lose his lovely wolf, he had to reign in his pride and seek help from one of Gadget's cohorts, and hope she would throw him a bone to work with.

* * *

Amy sat in her swivel chair as she arranged next week's scheduling for the resistance. Things had been hectic for her, but her workload now was nothing compared to what it was during the war. Thanks to her diligent resource allocation and many helping hands, they were ahead of schedule. Mobians were back on their feet and thriving again, and the resistance continued with a new goal to improve the world, just as Infinite had taken to doing. They were going to keep a portion of the resistance active out of mistrust for the masked jackal - despite renouncing his plans of destruction to restore the world out of disrepair, he still kept the phantom ruby. Granted, there had been no reports of counterproductive use of the gem since he had taken Gadget, but after everything they went through, they weren't about to completely disband just yet.

All the pondering had the pink hedgehog imagining the sound of Infinite's gem being activated. So she jumped a foot in the air and screamed when his unmistakable voice rang within the room.

"_Good afternoon, pinky."_

'Pinky' fell backwards out of her chair and then scrambled up, taking on a defensive stance.

"W-what are you doing here Infinite?!"

"_I have heard that you are proficient with emotions and interactions, therefore I am here to seek your council._"

Amy's stiff posture slackened and her eyebrows scrunched in astonishment. Was he here to confuse and antagonize her for entertainment?

"Uh… about what?"

Infinite hovered to the ground and put a hand on his hip.

"_My lovely one._"

The hedgehog was surprised. How could she possibly help at all? Gadget had been staying with the dark jackal for around a month already. As far as she knew, the only advice she could give him was to let their rookie go. He'd been through enough, and she didn't think he would be able to heal while being Infinite's hostage. Even though she was still livid about it, she knew it was smarter not to anger the masked canine lest he hurt their rookie in turn.

"Well, uhm, have a seat then… I'm not sure I'll be able to tell you what you want to hear."

"_He has given me a chance to earn his trust. I do not want to squander it._"

That was another surprise, but she wasn't going to judge the rookie for his decision if it was true. He had proven himself to be intelligent when he saved Sonic from the death egg. She would ask the red wolf to confirm this the next time she saw him.

"Woah. Okay. Let's say I believe you… does he get the option of leaving? He's going to hate you forever if you keep him on a leash."

Infinite huffed in annoyance.

"_I gave him that option a week ago. He is still free to leave me whenever he wishes._"

Amy wondered just what was going through Gadget's head to stay with this menace - it had to be the work of that psychopath's illusions. She was going to keep her reputation as a reliable council and maintain an objective front until she felt that something wasn't right about the situation.

"Final question before I start. Is he under one of your illusions?"

Infinite scoffed and crossed his arms.

"_No. Doubt me if you wish, but I will not use the phantom ruby to manipulate others anymore_."

Amy tilted her head as she stared at his one visible eye.

"Alright then. Has he even seen you without that mask? Nobody could ever trust someone whose face they never see."

"_I have been taking it off whenever I am in his company; he told me the same thing._"

"Okay. Take it off here too then. It's extremely unnerving, and it will help me help you."

He tsked at the notion.

"_How so?_"

"Even with how much you seem like you've changed in the last bit, I don't trust you as is… you really messed with Gadget and the whole world. We don't even know if he's over it or if he ever will be. I'm still appalled with what you did to him. Your mask gives you anonymity and dissociation from admission of your wrongdoings, even if that isn't your intention."

When the illusionist huffed quietly and placed his hands on either side of his mask, Amy held her breath in surprised anticipation. She expected a face covered in 3rd degree burns, or deformed and asymmetric… a rugged but handsome visage with piercing mismatched eyes was not in her deck of probabilities. _He should be ugly for everything he's done._

"I admit to that, and I know how terrible I am for violating him. That is why I ask you now, what can I do to mend things with him?"

She continued to gape at him. His heterochromic eyes glared in annoyance.

"I'll leave the damned thing on if you're gonna keep staring like that. I know it's bad."

"What did Gadget say when you took it off?"

"He is too nice to make fun of someone's appearance so he made something up."

She kept her more detailed opinions to herself - he didn't need any flattering.

"Did he say you aren't ugly? Because he would be correct."

Infinite's eyes widened and he sat there slack jawed, but Amy continued on.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask personal stuff that might offend you, but my motive is to help you both, if this really is what Gadget wants. When was the last time you assaulted him?"

Infinite grimaced and looked to the side.

"... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you really that much of a savage?"

"I am not a savage! The last time I forced him was before I took him captive over a month ago. He's never fought me since."

_Things only a savage would say._

"Okay. How often do you '_have sex'_ with him? Does he initiate?"

"No, he has never initiated. I've slept with him almost every night save for a couple."

Amy was appalled. That didn't sound right at all. Were all jackals this unbalanced?

"Holy Chaos. Then you need to back off, starting now."

"What? Why? He likes it - I make sure of it."

"Just because he doesn't fight it, doesn't mean he wants it. He may give in to you to keep you satisfied or circumvent your temper. You need to think about what he wants - I guarantee that if you ask him, it won't be what you assumed. Start over and take it slow… you took a lot from him, so now you need to leave the ball in his court. Let him know that he has some level of control. Don't bully him into sex - he may give in, but I don't think he knows how to deal with you. If this chance is for real, you _both _need to learn how to communicate. He can be very timid, and you are a brute, whether you want to admit it or not."

His eye ridges drew together at the information, and he held himself back from feeling irked by the judgement. He knew he had to make major changes in order for this to work.

"... What is it that we need to communicate about?"

"How he feels. Listen to him carefully. He's sensitive even if he puts on a hard front. Have you even done anything other than rut with him?"

Infinite grimaced again.

"... I don't have any experience with romance. Jackals usually just fuck."

Amy's chin dropped in her hands as she held back a sigh.

"Gadget is not a jackal. He also needs love and affection, Infinite. Just making him climax doesn't fulfill his needs. Hugs, hand holding, intimate touches, and kisses are usually pretty essential. He won't seek that from you, because you have already set a system and it isn't healthy - but he likely doesn't know that because he doesn't have experience with romance either. So the first step you need to take is to communicate with him and establish the pace he wants to take. He might be too scared to say no to you, so let him know it's okay to do so."

"Do those things make someone feel loved?"

Amy stopped short for a second as the gravity of what he said sunk in. What was his life like before he had the phantom ruby to not even know of affection? What a mess of a mobian.

"Yes. They do. The kisses and everything else are first - show interest in more than just his butt. Sex is a later step in typical dating, because people generally start by getting to know each other - map one another out, share kisses to further determine chemistry, and then have sex when or if _both_ parties are ready." _I should major in psychology once all of this is over…_ "Even a kiss on the forehead can convey strong feelings of affection. His heart needs to be nurtured too, or he'll never return your feelings. Do kind gestures for him, and take him on dates. Find out what he likes, let him know you want to know him inside and out. Always respect him. You've detached yourself emotionally from others, and you'll need to break off from that."

"I will do these things. Thank you, pinky- "

"My name is Amy."

"Thank you, Amy."


	9. Chapter 9

When Infinite returned to his fortress for the evening, Gadget was already in bed. As soon as he walked into the bedchambers, he could smell the red wolf's irritation grow - Amy had been on the mark. He entered the lavatory for a quick shower before hesitantly approaching the bed. As was usual in the past week, his crimson canine pretended to be asleep. Once beneath the covers, he snuggled in close, and heard a displeased snuff of air leave the wolf's nose. He wrapped an arm over the other's waist and buried his nose into red fur. Reigning himself in and closing his eyes, he vowed to initiate a talk when the wolf was hopefully less ill-tempered in the morning. To his surprise, the scent slowly began to dissipate, and both canines were soon out like a light.

The next morning came quickly, and Gadget was indeed in a better mood. Infinite found him at the newly established kitchen table, stuffing his face with bits of smoked salmon. He glanced timidly at the jackal, who was unsure what the look meant. Unexpectedly, he gave Infinite a perfect segue into initiating a talk.

"Morning… were you tired last night? I've never seen you asleep before…"

Infinite sat down in the other chair at the table and took the wolf's fishless hand in his own two. For reasons unknown, that had been the longest and most restful sleep for him in at least a year.

"I am sorry for continuing to coerce you into sex; it will not happen again. I have no excuses."

Gadget's eyes widened, and Infinite figured that he had not been expecting him to realize it.

"I was honestly ready to lose my temper on you when you got in bed last night, but then you didn't do anything to me. You did ask me what was wrong, so I can't blame you when I never told you to stop. You would have stopped if I had asked… right?"

Infinite's face crumpled in concern.

"Of course I would have. I wrongly assumed that the annoyance I could smell on you didn't have anything to do with me."

"That was immature of me… I said I would give you a chance but I'm not being fair about it now. I'm surprised you figured it out though..."

"To be completely honest, I didn't. I probably never would have, and I guess it would have come down to you getting angry with me. I apologize for making you feel like you can't say no to me."

One of Gadget's eye ridges raised in question.

"I spoke with Amy before I returned last night. I'll strive to do better and learn your nonverbal cues as well."

The crimson canine felt dumb. For Infinite to bite the bullet and seek help from someone who hated him was very telling of how little the jackal knew about social norms.

"Um… it's okay. I'll speak up when I don't like something in the future. So the talk with her went well then? Did you guys fight?"

"I suppose she gave me the benefit of the doubt, or more likely feared I would harm you if she didn't. She gave me useful advice out of interest for your well being regardless… if you still wish to stay here, would you like your own room?"

_That is unexpectedly considerate..._

"Well… not at the moment. I'll trust that you can keep your hands to yourself for now, haha…"

Infinite had to squash the urge to smirk distastefully.

"I would like to start over and get to know you better, if that is in your interest."

"Yeah… I had figured we wouldn't be doing anything too, well, physical. I'm glad we can get on the same page now. Ah… how old are you, by the way?"

"I am 23. You're 19, are you not?"

Gadget's eyes narrowed.

"In like 5 months I will be… why do you sound so sure of yourself?"

Infinite's mismatched eyes flit to glance at everything in his vicinity, save for the red wolf's eyes.

"I skimmed through the Doctor's data on you after our second encounter. It seems it wasn't very accurate, and there wasn't much information as it stood."

_Should I even ask what else was on there about me? Nah. Ignorance is bliss._

"That's really creepy, but I'm not even surprised at this point. No offense, but I thought you were like 30, and was hoping I was wrong. Why did you call me a child when we're not even that far apart in age?"

"Well… I don't have any excuse to make other than the fact that I've been a callous, flippant asshole?"

The red canine snorted. Infinite gazed at him with fondness and pressed a small kiss to the wolf's hand. Unsure how to react, he opted to shove another piece of fish into his maw.

"By the way, that salmon could be more satisfying if you put it on toast with egg and avocado…"

The wolf tilted his head in interest.

* * *

The two canines went their separate ways after Infinite had made them a proper breakfast. Gadget had quickly decided that it could be his new favourite breakfast food, and was surprised that someone as neurotic as the jackal could have any culinary aptitude.

Infinite was currently in Sunset Heights undoing laser damage to all of the homes. The doctor's data had told him that this also happened to be Gadget's hometown; hopefully at least that was correct. The dark jackal pushed himself to work faster while keeping his nose alert, as it was a large city. Sometime in the afternoon, he caught a trace of his feisty wolf's scent. It made sense, as he had made it to a sparsely damaged area - a section of the city designated as temporary rehoming.

He descended towards the neighbourhood. Tracking the scent to a particular townhouse, he peered through the front window, despite the action essentially marking him a peeping tom. Inside, three wolves sat at a small table eating lunch. Two were coloured dark cyan, while the singular female was crimson red. This was without a doubt his love's family.

* * *

It was saturday. Gadget wasn't sure what he was going to do with his time, and he was even less sure what the dark jackal had planned for himself. He understood the need for breaks, even though the post-war restoration wasn't a full time job with Infinite shouldering most of the damage he'd caused.

The featured topic of his musings appeared in the doorway of the foyer.

"Are you going to the Resistance headquarters?"

"Nah... everyone else is taking time off, so there wouldn't be anything for me to do on my own. I guess I'll just relax for today."

Infinite stepped forward and grasped the wolf's hand in his own. A moment later, they were transported onto the porch of a stranger's house.

"I will return for you later."

Gadget choked in bewilderment.

"Hey! Why are you suddenly dumping me off here?!"

Infinite sent him a lopsided smile. His eyes held a degree of guilt, which further confused the red canine. He bobbed his head towards the door before disappearing in an array of cubes. Gadget huffed and eyeballed the house he had been deposited in front of. Taking the hint, he knocked on the door. Maybe it was where one of his friends lived. Before he could mentally sift through the possibilities, the door was opened and a female bare-faced version of himself was in his face. She stared in shock before calling her husband and son over. Gadget could only stare incredulously.

"... Mom?"

Infinite had located Gadget's family.

Two dark cyan wolves appeared in the doorway. The larger glasses-wearing canine was guarding the other two in an instant, and pointing a baseball bat at an overwhelmed Gadget. They stared at each other for a moment before all three snatched the flustered but ecstatic wolf into the doorway and squashed him in a three-way hug. The female wolf sobbed as she nudged the other two out of the embrace.

"Oh honey it's been almost a year since we've seen your sweet little face, we've been grieving every day thinking you might have died on the battlefield!"

The small dark cyan face appeared to the side.

"Did you get to see Sonic the Hedgehog up close at all?!"

Gadget rolled his eyes in amusement.

"I missed you too Gears… yes I did, we're friends actually! I met him after I left the city, and helped break him out of prison around 4 months ago."

Gears whooped.

"No way! I wanna meet him! I have a famous brother now!"

Gadget's father interrupted his youngest child's episode.

"Sorry for the aggressive greeting, son. We've all just been on edge since we lost contact with you. That being said, no more military business for you. You're more than capable of going to university now that this is all going to be over."

"I know, I was hoping to someday anyway! But not yet. I still have things to do until the world is repaired. Hey… did you guys move to a new house because our old one was wrecked?"

"Yes. This house was given to us by the council of Sunset Heights until ours is repaired. Luckily there is minimal damage. We're very fortunate - our insurance covered us, but not everyone has that same luxury."

Gadget's mother grasped his hands and stroked the top of them with her thumbs.

"We were about to start making lunch before you got here! I was starting to think we would never have a family meal again…"

Gadget's gaze fell downcast. Even though it wasn't his fault, he still felt awful for what they must have gone through in the time he was gone - not that he had fared any better.

"Sorry mom… but I'm here now. I'll help with lunch, and I promise I won't burn anything this time. I've at least learned a few things while I was gone!"

The female wolf dried her eyes and laughed. The pack of wolves set themselves to making and eating lunch, while catching each other up on their struggles in the last year. Gadget's mom had since cheered up and was just happy to have her family whole again.

"We finally have television again, and it looks like the war has actually come to an end! So we'll have our home rebuilt in no time. What else do you need to do? Apparently the jackal that wears a mask overthrew Eggman, and took a member from the resistance in return for peace. I feel sorry for whoever it is... why would a horrible person like him even want a hostage?"

"Whoever it is is probably dead already!"

Gadget's father swiped a newspaper off the counter and whapped his youngest on the head.

"You need a filter on that mouth of yours."

"You're at least staying here to live with us now that you're back, right honey? How did you manage to find us by the way? We were going to look for you and spread the word once internet was back up again - we weren't going to give up."

The crimson canine bit his lip as he primed himself for a family feud.

"I'm not staying here, sorry mom and dad… and I actually had no idea where any of you were until you opened the door, heh... before I tell you my situation, you have to promise not to freak out. Don't make this hard for me please?"

The large dark cyan wolf snarled.

"Is the Resistance sending you on dangerous missions?! Screw whatever contract you may have signed with them or whatever they do to trap people, you are young and need to prosper living a normal life!"

The female canine put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Dear… let our Gadgy boy speak."

"Dad, they're not even a real army! It was Sonic's friends running it all. You know about the captive thing? I'm… uh… the captive in question. I probably have to go back soon."

Jaws dropped before his mom grabbed his hands again.

"Please don't joke like that. We've only just reunited with you - I almost puked."

"Wouldn't you be like chained up in a dungeon or something? Haha! I didn't believe you for a second."

Newspaper met the back of Gears' head a second time.

"War has given you a nasty sense of humour, boy. So the verdict is that you're staying here, right Gadg?"

Gadget sighed. He knew they weren't going to handle the information well; he wouldn't react favourably to a loved one in his position either.

"Guys… I wasn't joking. It's a long story that I'll have to tell you another time, but right now I'm choosing to stay with Infinite. I know it sounds crazy, but he's been fixing what he can lately so I think there's hope for him."

"You would be mangled and barely alive if you were that jackal's captive! I love you, sweet cheeks, but I don't understand why you're trying to feed us this nonsense!"

The spectacled crimson canine huffed. His mother would probably be the most difficult one to deal with.

"Come outside then. I'm pretty sure he's waiting for me."

Without giving them any more room to argue, he was up and out the door. His family followed suit. To their horror, there was Infinite, hovering above with his one visible eye keenly trained on them.

"Thank you for finding my family for me. It means a lot."

"YOU found us?! Why haven't you killed us then?!"

Gadget's parents screeched in horror and slapped their hands over their big-mouthed child's face, and waited for the end of their lives. Infinite only laughed, chilling all but Gadget down to the bone.

"_My feisty little wolf would not be happy if I did that. I have no taste for murder anymore. Come, lovely one. I have some things to do that I'm sure you would be happy to lend a hand in…_"

"Am I allowed to see them again?"

"_Of course. If you wish to remain here, you may do so as well. I would miss you dearly though…_"

"I'll go with you then. But you have to bring me here tomorrow! And whenever I want to after that!"

"_So demanding… Let us depart._"

"Like I said, I'll explain later. See you tomorrow and I love you guys!"

Infinite displaced next to Gadget, threw him over his shoulder, and warped away. His family could only stare in horror.

* * *

"Infinite? How did you find my family?"

"Their scent bears an undertone of similarity to yours. It was luck that I caught wind of it while passing above."

"My nose isn't that good…"

Infinite let out a wicked laugh.

"You grew up without needing it for survival. No matter, there are many other things about you that make up for it…"


	10. Chapter 10

Two older wolves sat in their small living room at the crack of dawn, having slept very little. Their child was stolen from them once again. It was an incomprehensible level of cruelty that they weren't even aware anyone could possess. Infinite had taunted them with their very own kin, and then took him away to be torn apart with his oversharpened claws. Or maybe he would use the power of that chest gem to flay their innocent boy alive. Regardless of the methods used, there was little possibility that he would remain amongst the living after whatever agony that evil hellspawn decided to inflict on him. The dark cyan wolf did his best to maintain his composure while holding his wife as she wept.

Their front door being opened had both canines up and on the defense. To their disbelief, Gadget rounded the corner and stopped in surprise, having not expected anyone to be awake at such an ungodly hour. He stared with doe eyes, and both older wolves returned the look. The dark cyan wolf warily approached the crimson canine.

"You smell like our son... Infinite did a really good job with this illusion."

Gadget rolled his eyes and he put a palm against his forehead.

"Dad. I said I would come back, I'm sorry I didn't have time to explain much. Infinite repaired some major roads because some smaller towns were too cut off to deliver resources, and I was helping package stuff up for transport. It was time sensitive because they were low on supplies. I thought I'd come early to surprise you all and make breakfast… but I didn't think you'd be up."

The female wolf was out of her seat and squishing her son.

"We could barely sleep after what happened! You were barely even here- then you were taken, and it's been a nightmare all over again, Gadget! How are you still alive? And how did you even escape?!"

The rookie resistance member patted her back to ease her worries.

"Sorry… I should have stayed longer. I've gotten too used to being on the go. I didn't escape, he brought me here because I told him to. If he'd wanted to keep me captive, I wouldn't be here. I can do whatever I want. I'm out all day during the week, but I want to spend every weekend with you guys."

"If you insist you can do whatever you want, then why aren't you coming back to us for good? Why are you going back to that demon when he caused all of this in the first place?!"

Gadget growled in annoyance.

"You think I don't know that? He caused this, and he's trying to fix it now. You can't just expect me to sit around here while people are still suffering. I'm not just lounging around his fortress; I'm only there to sleep, okay? I would never get anything done if I had to transport myself everywhere. I know you're worried, but you need to think of all the people who aren't as fortunate as us. Would you want to be left to suffer by people who made it out in good shape?"

The female canine sighed and cupped her son's cheek.

"I see your point… I was just worked up from worrying all night. I'm sorry for snapping at you, sweet cheeks. I just want you safe."

"I know, mom. But things are gonna get better from here, I promise."

* * *

Gadget eased into his routine of helping out during the week, and spending the weekend with his family. He'd managed to reconnect with a couple of pre-war friends from his high school, and hung out with them once a week. On top of that, he spent time with Corvin and Fuchsia a couple evenings a week as well, having formed a strong bond during their time in the resistance. The remaining two evenings and 5 nights were spent with Infinite.

The red wolf often felt awkward around him. The jackal clearly struggled trying to deduce what normal displays of affection were supposed to be like, and Gadget felt bad for laughing internally when he did weird things. He'd refrained from doing anything sexual, which the red wolf was relieved for. The strangest was probably waking up with an ear stuck upward from dried saliva most mornings. He didn't want to ask if it was some odd jackal thing or if it was just his messed up instincts, so he left well enough alone.

He'd finished another day of resistance work, and his group of friends from school had invited him to go out. He just needed to grab his bag, but a dark-gloved hand on his wrist halted his movement.

"Where are you going now?"

"My friends invited me out, the usual. We're swimming!"

There was a strange tinge to the jackal's expression, and Gadget didn't know what to expect from it.

"You are out with them quite often… as well as with the pink and green pair."

Gadget frowned at the tone. It almost sounded like he was trying to analyze him for some reason.

"Yeah… that's standard for maintaining friendships. Does it bother you?"

"You are not around very often."

"You're not wrong, but I still choose to sleep in the same bed as you 5 out of 7 nights a week. And I'm here 2 evenings with you, so it's not like I'm spending more time with any of them. Once the world is restored as best as we can get it, my schedule won't be crammed with work. I like being around them, and especially my family on the weekends, because we're all supporting each other."

Infinite grasped green-gloved hands in his own, and gazed uneasily at the red canine. Gadget realized that he probably felt inadequate, but he needed him to realize how he felt.

"Infinite, I'm trying to get over what you did to me. I don't know if you assumed I could just forget it in a flash or something, but I'm still shaken up. My family and school friends don't know the extent, but we've all talked about what we've gone through, barring… _that_. Fuchsia and Corvin have been there for me for '_that_', though."

The dark-furred canine's eyes were large with shock, and he directed them downcast. He delicately released the hold on Gadget's wrists, as if they would snap otherwise. The crimson wolf sighed - the stupid jackal really did think he'd brushed it under the rug. However, Gadget had to remind himself of Infinite's social ineptitude.

"I'm living a normal life for someone my age. I've reconnected with friends from before you started the war, and I spend time with my family like an average person would. You're lucky they're not raising hell because I chose to stay with you during the weekdays. Infinite, you don't have anyone to talk to other than me, and it's not doing you much good... "

"I am a solitary person. I don't wish for anyone's company other than yours."

"I know, but you still have kinks to straighten out. If you're getting this worked up and paranoid after a month, then I don't think things are gonna be good for us. Is there no one from your past that you can reconnect with? Anyone from your pack? I'm trying to help you the best I can, but you won't tell me anything."

"No. They were massacred shortly before I started the war. That was what reinforced my will for world destruction in the first place."

Gadget's expression fell as he recalled the first time Infinite had mentioned it. He approached the tense jackal and hugged him. Infinite wrapped his arms around the wolf to return the welcome embrace, and surreptitiously snuffled the red fur atop his head.

"You are right; I cannot expect you to spend all of your time with me. I'm sorry for not considering you."

"It's fine, I'm doing as well as I can given the circumstances. Just stop being so crazy about what I do in my off time."

Infinite seemingly had no problem with Gadget socializing after their talk… but his paranoia was still ever present. Dwelling on Amy's words, the jackal silently stressed about whether his lovely wolf might one day decide he couldn't heal while in his presence. It was an all too likely outcome, and he didn't know how much time he had left before Gadget would decide to leave him. He wasn't equipped to prevent it from happening - the only way he could get any ideas was if he accompanied the red canine on his friendship excursions. Covertly. That was absolutely not the same thing as stalking.

* * *

When Gadget left to hang out with his school friends at a newly remediated park, the undercover jackal tailed him, cloaked by an illusion of self-distortion. There were four of them: a brown male squirrel, a navy male porcupine, a pale lavender female coyote, and a white female falcon. Infinite listened to their confusing inside jokes and odd conversation topics, frustrated that he couldn't gauge anything from them. When the porcupine emitted an obnoxiously loud whistle, he refocused his attention to see his wolf walking off with the coyote. Of all the times to have zoned out of their conversation. Infinite followed the two canines with trepidation. His sense of smell had never picked up any scent other than his own on the wolf, but regardless, he didn't think there was a sufficient reason for him to be walking off with this female.

When they were out of earshot, the coyote stopped and turned to smile shyly at Gadget.

"I know this is weird and all… I've been wanting to confess since we met up with you after the war. I'm sorry for seeing your friend when I said I had feelings for you! It was two timing and I know it was disgusting of me. I've matured since we graduated, and I never did anything with him other than what you saw at the mall, I swear! I just liked the attention. I'll never be like that again though. I wanted to ask you if we could go on a date sometime, and have something serious?"

Gadget stared uncomfortably at her hopeful gaze.

"Brenna and Zip both told me that you said I was too 'beta', and that was why you wanted to try and get with Landon. I'm not mad, it's been like two years? I'm sure you've changed, so have I, but you weren't exactly subtle with any of this stuff."

Infinite's prior eavesdropping recalled that Brenna was the falcon, and Zip was the squirrel.

The lavender canine grabbed one of Gadget's hands and cupped both of hers around it.

"It was because I was so caught up in popularity, and I'm sorry! I did say that I thought you weren't very masculine too, but that was it. It wasn't even accurate about you, I was dumb! I cut contact with Landon the day that all happened, because I truly liked you!"

Gadget shook his head resolutely.

"If you want my honesty, I lost feelings for you pretty quickly after that. I like you as a friend now though, it's been great hanging out with all of you! Let's not unearth the past."

"But we could try and get to know each other for real, and you'd come to like me again!"

The red wolf's mouth flatlined at her insistence.

"Lea, I'm seeing someone right now. I'm keeping it under wraps for various reasons, that's why I haven't told any of you. So that's just not on the table."

The lavender canine gaped.

"Who could you possibly be seeing?! Is it that girl from the resistance that you hang out with?"

'_Possibly', as in "wow Gadget you're not good enough to get anyone, you're lucky I'm choosing you again!" _

"Okay, the way you say that tells me you haven't changed as much as I thought. We're not talking about this anymore, let's just go back to the others. Why are you trying to stir things up when the rest of us are just happy to be alive?"

Without giving her a chance to get another word in, he turned on his heel and paced back towards the rest of his friend group. Lea strode quickly to catch up with him. Just as Gadget was about to sit down, the lavender coyote lunged forward and kissed him. Their friends gawked, and the red wolf immediately separated from her, spluttering.

"You're obviously lying! Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me like that!"

The falcon and squirrel gave each other a facepalm, while the porcupine continued to gawk in confusion.

"Holy Chaos, what are you on about Lea? You kissed him! Crazy bitch! I knew this was going to end badly. Sorry Gadget, we tried to talk her out of this."

Lea growled at the falcon.

"He said he's seeing someone! What a great friend for not telling us right? I was lead on!"

Zip made an exaggerated volume decreasing motion with his hand.

"We've only been chilling with him for like a month, and he doesn't have to tell us who he's sleeping with anyway. Leave the guy alone, he didn't do anything to you."

Infinite had had enough of being a bystander. He appeared before the group, floating midair with his signature red hue enveloping his frame. He snatched his crimson wolf up and warped away. They all sat in silence, even Lea, as they tried to process what had happened in that split second.

* * *

Seeing nothing but red, the masked jackal threw Gadget onto the bed.

"_Can you confirm that you really do not hold any interest in the female who kissed you?_"

Shocked but just as angry, the red wolf's hackles raised.

"Are you KIDDING ME?! Were you seriously stalking me?! How long have you been doing this for, you Chaos-damned maniac?!"

"_You did not address my question. Do I take it that you planned to consummate your love with her once you decided to leave me?_"

"You have no right to be asking me any of this! You were obviously listening to me reject her, and you know I didn't kiss her, so what is your issue?! I've been nothing but patient with you, when it's questionable whether you ever deserved a chance!"

Gadget got up off the bed and began packing a small rucksack. The smell of salt was suddenly permeating the room.

"_So I was right._"

The crimson canine whipped around and glared daggers. Tears streamed down his muzzle.

"Between what I just dealt with and having you dump your insecurities on me like this, I can't handle anything else! I need time away from you. By being so paranoid that I would leave you, you've earned exactly that. I'm going to stay with my family for the week, and know that there's no guarantee I'll come back if you haven't done some serious reflecting on everything you've done wrong!"

The reality of his intelligent wolf's words bore down on him like a million-ton weight. He stood there frozen in dread, before coming to his senses and appearing before the red wolf, who had already made it out of the fortress. He gripped Gadget's shoulders and held him still. The distressed wolf screeched and tried to wrench himself free.

"_It was only today that I followed you. I am sorry, it won't happen again. Please come back inside with me. I'm also sorry for interrogating you._"

"Too late! I shouldn't be driven to this point for you to realize you did something fucked up when we'd already talked about my boundaries multiple times!"

The red canine lunged to the side and broke free of the jackal's grip, before breaking out into a sprint. Without another thought, Infinite cast an illusion over his crimson wolf.


	11. Chapter 11

He didn't know how long the illusion would last. It was something he had never concerned himself with, as his illusions were always paltry in effort but violent in nature, making them easily conquerable and discernible from real life. He'd simply made hallucinations to play with his enemies. He'd never outright altered someone's mentality, and was ashamed to have ended up doing it to the only being he cared for. He had acted on such a desperate impulse, and didn't actually know how he'd altered Gadget's psyche. There was nothing for the wolf to fight or conquer in this one. Regardless, he had to maintain it in order to keep his crimson beauty at his side, until he thought of a way to win him back over. He just needed time. Everything would be alright, Gadget would surely understand. He wouldn't leave him over this. It would all work out.

"_It is late, and you are tired. Come, sweet one._"

Gadget languidly approached the jackal and took a black-gloved hand in his own. With a raised brow, Infinite walked them back into the fortress and to the bedchambers. He removed the small rucksack off the wolf's shoulder, ushered him into bed and tucked him in. Just as Infinite removed his mask and slipped under the covers, the red wolf was on top of him. The jackal stared.

"What are you doing? Are you not tired?"

Infinite sat up and repositioned the wolf onto his side of the bed. He gaped as the wolf got on all fours, arched his back, and lifted his tail towards the dark canine. There was no way it was really his lovely one submitting himself like that. Guilt punched him in the stomach - all the pent up lust he'd been holding back in the last month had manifested into the cast illusion.

"You don't really want that, love."

The jackal manhandled him back under the covers, despite the unhappy whines and protests. As soon as Infinite thought the red canine was settled for the night, a red rump was perched on his groin and two shaky palms were splayed out on his chest. His eyes snapped open as he hissed in pleasure. Gadget was erect and dripping precum. Infinite moved to wrestle him off of his person again, but faltered when a needy whimper escaped the crimson canine's lips.

"Please…"

Gadget ground himself against the dark jackal's groin, and Infinite inhaled sharply. His member was already out of its pouch and rock hard. The perched canine moved to nestle the head of it against his twitching entrance, and Infinite lost the battle of wills. His hands grasped the wolf's hips and slammed him down onto his cock. Gadget cried out as the jackal growled. He flipped him over and hammered himself inside the lascivious wolf, who spread his legs and wrapped them around Infinite's waist. He unwrapped the lithe red legs to instead press them forward, and get his shaft further up inside the wolf's guts.

"Dammit… you made me do this to you…"

It was the furthest thing from the truth. In response, Gadget anchored himself by pressing his palms onto the wall behind, and began thrusting in sync. He mewled and sobbed.

"Aaaah-! Harder!"

Infinite snarled and doubled down on the sweaty wolf's prostate as they both quickly unraveled. The jackal came down from the high while still pulsing inside the bedazzled wolf. He dropped his head against Gadget's heaving chest.

"You'll probably remember this and hate me even more than you already do. If you remember, I hope you know that I hate myself just as much."

* * *

The next day, Infinite had hurriedly showered before leaving to continue his restoration. He felt like everyone already knew what he'd done, and snapped at some of the mobians he'd been instructing when they gossiped about his twitchy demeanor. He did triple what he usually would in half the time, and returned to the fortress. To his horror, Gadget sat on the bed still covered in cum.

"Did you eat at all, sweet one? Or shower?"

The messy canine only blinked, and flicked his tail a bit. Infinite immediately hauled him out of bed to wash him, which was a struggle because the wolf kept palming at both himself and the jackal. He would have loved this while he was still dominating the world, but it was just deplorable now that he'd realized a small degree of benevolence within his character.

_I fucked up and took him for granted._

Upon cleaning Gadget's private areas, he discovered that he had caused a small tear to his hole, and it was still bleeding. He berated himself vehemently.

"Fucking selfish idiot."

After doing his best to care for the wound, followed by practically force feeding him, he noticed a series of notifications on the wolf's phone. Squashing his guilt, he opened them to see that Gadget had texted his family. He'd said he would be there for the week, likely while he'd been stomping out of the fortress. Now his parents were wondering what time he planned to arrive. The panicked jackal debated sending a text stating he was too busy, but foresight told him it would just be borrowed time. He cringed as he also realized that Gadget would probably continue to neglect himself while under the illusion. The bedsheets were covered in their bodily fluids, as well as flecks of blood on Gadget's side. The wolf was currently glued to his side, nuzzling against his chest. Infinite apologetically ran his fingers through the fur on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like this, love."

He didn't acknowledge it, but the dark-furred jackal hadn't expected him to.

The rest of his day involved coaxing the red canine to eat, drink, and - Chaos help him - even use the bathroom. When evening came, he slipped sleeping pills into a glass of water so that he wouldn't have a repeat of the previous night. It would have been easier to cast another illusion, but he didn't want to use the phantom ruby on his wolf again.

* * *

To his dismay, the smell of arousal coupled with the feeling of a round bottom rubbing against his groin told him that Gadget was somehow awake first. The red furred canine had nudged himself flush against Infinite's body, and was waiting to be penetrated. Infinite grit his teeth and almost howled at all the emotions overtaking him. He picked Gadget up bridal style and brought him into the lavatory, cringing as the wolf whined for not getting what he wanted. It made washing him an even more trying task than the day before. He brought him to the kitchens to coax him into eating again - that was even harder as well.

_You're sick. Now you'd rather he be an invalid and unable to leave, than be himself and free._

He quickly relocated the red wolf back into the bedchambers before leaving. He was almost done fixing all the damage he'd caused. Looking into it more, the phantom ruby made anything easy to accomplish. It should have never made it into his hands. Just as he officially completed his final long standing task and stood there eyeing it up, he was confronted by the smell of rodent. He paused, and a second later a blur of blue was in his masked face.

"Hey, Infinite! Any idea why Gadg hasn't answered our messages?"

Infinite, despite the inner trepidation churning in his stomach, stood stoic.

"_His cell phone has not been acquiring any signal lately_."

_Lying ass._

Sonic stood there tapping his foot. His face remained neutral, but the masked jackal could smell a range of displeased emotions radiating off his core.

"Why doesn't he at least go tell his family then? He was supposed to be there yesterday or something."

Infinite didn't have a cover for that. He lost his rectitude and encased the hedgehog in a box of glimmering cubes. Sonic squawked and spat obscenities his way.

"_Stay out of our business. Gadget is __**fine**__. Are we clear?_"

The blue hedgehog glowered at him.

"_I can keep you here all day if you wish to be obnoxious_."

Sonic shook in anger and grit his teeth.

"I don't know what in Chaos is going on, but we'd _all_ like to hear from him within a day from now. Isn't that reasonable, _Infinite_?"

The cubes further constricted the hedgehog's body for a few moments out of pettiness, before releasing him.

"_You should quit meddling where you don't belong, hedgehog._"

The masked canine disappeared before Sonic could bite back a retort.

* * *

Infinite paced around in the foyer. Gadget was upstairs locked in the bedchambers as usual, and the jackal was burning up from the guilt. The red wolf's phone was receiving texts from his friends nonstop, his parents were worriedly calling and leaving alarmed voice messages, and the worst was probably the red wolf's younger brother asking if he just didn't want to make time for his family anymore. He was positive that if anyone knew where his fortress was located, they'd have been storming it by now. This couldn't go on; it should have never even began. The jackal knew he had to make the right decision and stop being so selfish - he had already displayed more of it than all mobians combined when he took over the world and killed ceaselessly.

After a few more laps, he mustered up the courage to enter his bedchambers again. He bit his lip as the wolf was immediately in front of him on his knees, waiting expectantly. The vacant stare chilled him inside-out, and he hesitantly moved the canine off the floor and onto a chair.

"Stay."

A small blush was all the black-furred jackal received. This was no better than when he'd initially kept the crimson canine locked up; there was no fire or passion in his eyes. Or anything at all. He sighed as he began packing all of the wolf's belongings in newly acquired suitcases. The phrase 'if you love something, let it go' always seemed preposterous to him. In the past, he had preferred his own personal rephrasing: 'if you can conquer something, it's yours for the taking.'

How ungratifying it was now that he had begun to realize his wrongdoings. It was too bad that he still had a long way to go. He would have let Gadget leave even with the possibility of him never returning if he'd known he'd do something this stupid. He just hoped his - _no, no longer his_ \- the red wolf would maintain that beautiful inner strength of his and heal from all the suffering he'd put him through.

Once all of Gadget's belongings were neatly packed away, he approached the wolf and drew him into an embrace.

_So selfish still._

He had to release him and sit the crimson canine back down when he felt a hand make contact with his groin. With the handles of the suitcases in one palm, and the other hand on the wolf's shoulder, they disappeared from Infinite's fortress and reappeared onto Gadget's family's front porch.

He held the wolf with one arm encircling the slim red waist, and the other to the back of his head. He memorized every dip and curve of Gadget's svelte figure. The hold was almost to the point of suffocation as the jackal pressed a chaste, longing kiss to his forehead.

"I am so sorry, love. I never deserved you…"

He stared into the glassy, vacant eyes of the wolf he had tormented, briefly cupped his face with a hand, and released him from the illusion before disappearing. By the time it completely wore off, Gadget stood alone and confused on the porch as the memories from the last few days rushed back to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Gadget stood there for a while, angry that all of his boundaries had been crossed, and that he'd been a mindless puppet for almost three days. Infinite had taken advantage of him the first night, but he'd taken care of him so well afterwards… and chose to let him go when he didn't have to. The crimson canine's resentment simmered into a confused heartache, before his tear dam broke and he began bawling. He couldn't think of a time where he felt more messed up.

His little brother walked out the door with a bag, presumably on his way to meet friends, but stopped short upon seeing the red wolf. He ran towards him and squashed him in a hug.

"BRO! Why did you ignore all of us?!"

Surprised but needing that abrupt affection more than anything, he squished his brother in return. He had to snuffle a few times before he could get his breathing in check and respond.

"I'm sorry! I was… struggling with stuff. Infinite and I weren't getting along so he brought me home. I guess it's for the better."

Gears broke the embrace and pulled him towards the house, putting aside whatever he'd planned on doing prior to his brother's appearance. Gadget's physical baggage was forgotten for the time being. They entered the living room and both of his parents were on him - family dog piles were becoming commonplace for them.

"When were you supposed to be coming here?! You message us and then don't respond to anything for days, where was your phone this whole time?! Did that demonic jackal confiscate it and lock you up?!"

Both pups flattened their ears as their father's voice steadily rose in volume. Gadget would eat a shoe before telling them the truth - they wouldn't be able to stomach what really happened, and he didn't want them thinking the worst of Infinite.

"We got in a fight, and I said I was gonna take a break from being around him! I sent that text without thinking, I'm sorry for causing you so much stress again. Then we tried to work things out, but it was overwhelming with all the rebuilding going on, so I made the final decision…"

Gadget had only just stopped crying a moment ago, but the tears resurfaced with a vengeance. His mom wiped them away and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, okay, you're here for good then sweet cheeks. Don't shed any more tears over him, it's over now. We're glad to have you back."

The crimson canine managed to hold in the waterworks until he entered his room with his belongings. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be thinking or doing now. His parents had told him that just before he'd been brought home, there had been a newscast - it stated that the world was officially fully restored... Gadget hadn't realized how close Infinite had been to finishing in the last week. He just hoped that authority wouldn't put an arrest warrant on the dark-furred jackal. While he knew that the former villain was more than capable of evading it, he worried regardless.

Opening the suitcases had him admiring how intricately everything had been packed.

"I don't hate you."

* * *

The crimson wolf spent the next day holed up in his room. Despite wanting to comfort him, his parents and brother agreed to give him space for the day, aside from bringing him food and asking if he wanted company. He cried a lot, and only got up to use the bathroom. Thankfully, the next day he appeared to be in a better mood. He left his room to eat and hang around his family, and they all rejoiced at how quickly he bounced back.

They realized they'd celebrated too soon when a week passed and he did a complete 180. He would not eat any meals, and he wouldn't even respond to his parents or little brother when they tried to coax him out of his room. The only one who could get him to eat was Gears, and he only accepted a snack nudged under his door in the wee hours of the night. On the third night of the second week, Gears sat outside his brother's door at around 2am, and waited until he was sure Gadget had eaten.

"Hey Gadg… are you still talking to Infinite?"

Not expecting a response, he was stunned to hear the demure voice of his older brother a few minutes later.

"No. I thought he would have come back for me by now."

The reply baffled him.

"Why? Do you want him to come back?"

He waited expectantly. After 10 minutes of silence, he knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

* * *

A few hours later, Gadget woke up to not-so-hushed whispering downstairs, and stealthily made his way to the top of the staircase. Both of his parents were in the kitchen talking about him.

"That Chaos-damned Infinite broke our son! He's obviously lied to us about what that masked monster did to him. Gadget is a wreck, and the state of his mental health is above our paygrade, even as his parents! We're taking him in for therapy tomorrow."

His mom's face was puffy from prolonged crying. Her voice cracked.

"He's shedding so much fur… I'm scared for him."

"I am too."

He scowled. Being treated like a wild animal about to be taken into captivity did not sound appealing. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn't get a choice in the matter. He returned to his room and packed a bag. He wasn't a damn wreck, he just wanted resolution. That was it. He never really wanted to even leave Infinite's side, he was just mad at being spied on. It had been over a week and Infinite hadn't returned for him. Now that he was faced with the possibility of never being with him again, he was stressing subconsciously. Climbing out the window and dropping into a crouch, he headed off into what he hoped was the right direction of the fortress. He knew the long-maned mobian well enough to be certain that he would catch his scent eventually, and investigate.

To Gadget's luck, he was found even quicker than he'd expected. Infinite must have still been doing small side projects to improve everything beyond initial condition. Hearing the deep voice soothed his frayed nerves a bit.

"_Gadget… what are you doing out here?"_

The crimson wolf gazed at him with betrayed doe eyes.

"You left me."

"_I've wronged you too many times - I don't deserve to have you with me. I am astonished that you've been wandering around with the intent to seek me out…"_

"I _need_ you though. And I was worried that the police or the resistance would be after you."

Infinite balked. Why in Chaos was the red canine so concerned for him? He should be cursing his name and hoping for a public execution. He observed the wolf that he loved so dearly. His fur was dull and even more thinned out than when he'd taken him captive all those months ago. He'd lost weight. He had only found the wolf so quickly due to the smell of anxiety and stress rolling off of him in waves. Despite telling himself that he was not allowed to touch the wolf anymore, he drew him into a hug. His stomach dropped when his gloved hands could feel how much smaller his frame felt in his embrace.

"_Chaos, Gadget… I did this. I'm so sorry… did you tell your family where you went?"_

"No! I heard them talking about sending me to therapy, so I left. They don't get it. They don't know you."

Infinite exhaled sharply. Gadget shouldn't be abandoning his family to find him of all people.

"_Love… I did unspeakable things to you. They know me as well as they need to. I am bringing you back to them. They will find out you've left again - I've caused them to suffer by hurting you this severely."_

Gadget clung to the fur on Infinite's back, who winced in turn.

"You have to stay if you do that!"

Infinite didn't respond, and used the ruby to transport them onto the porch of Gadget's house. He pried the panicked wolf from his person, and held his hand to comfort him. The jackal's stomach kept doing flips. When the crimson canine dragged him to the door, he knew there was going to be a pandemonium. Inside, a dark cyan wolf he assumed to be Gadget's father was on his phone. He looked up and it dropped out of his hand. He scrambled backward and reached for a baseball bat beside the closet, and wielded it with as much menace as he could display.

"Son, get away from him! He's got you in an illusion!"

Gadget glowered at his father.

"No, he doesn't. I went looking for him, and he made me come back here. I heard you and mom this morning!"

His dad ogled both of them in disbelief.

"The fact that you left to find this psychopath only enforces how badly you need help! Your mom and brother are out there looking for you. We're bursting at the seams with worry, damn it!"

In a split second, Infinite had let go of the crimson wolf's hand and vanished in a rush of red cubes. Gadget stared at the empty space in horror. Recognizing his posture as a preparation to bolt, his father lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. Despite howling, screeching and flailing, his dad had the upper hand on him, and he eventually passed out from exhaustion. He was relocated to the couch, and the phone was plucked off the kitchen floor. The dark cyan wolf called his wife, who promptly returned with their younger pup. He held his head in his hands as he slouched on the floor and rested against the couch.

"He ran off to find that _monster_… who was here briefly, and said he only came back because Infinite made him. He disappeared, and I knew Gadget was going to make a break for it, so I had to hold him down. I just don't know what to think or believe anymore. He fell asleep after kicking and screaming for almost 10 minutes."

His wife wept as she crouched down and petted her son's thin pelt. She was too afflicted to even respond.

* * *

They had decided to start with barring Gadget's window from the outside, and supervising his door until they could figure out the best thing to do for him. They had tried hiring a therapist for a house visit, but the upset wolf would not let anyone in his room. Each time they tried to get Gadget help, the wolf would only punish himself even more, refusing to even eat what Gears would present him in the night. They were at a standstill.

Gears lay sprawled out on his bed as he fiddled with the controller in his hands. His room suddenly emanated a red hue, and he flipped over in alarm to see the monster that had wolf-napped his older brother.

"AAAAH! Why are you here?! I'm not as pretty as my bro, don't take me too!"

Infinite laughed, and then felt guilty a moment later.

"_Relax, child. You are the most approachable of his family members - are you willing to relay a proposition I have to your parents?_"

Gears got up and sat properly on his bed.

"What kind of proposition? I'm scared to hear it."

"_Gadget would benefit from speaking to his allies - one in particular. Her name is Amy. I will take him to her with your parent's permission._"

"Um… ok. Do I go ask now?"

Infinite sighed quietly at his anxious tone, but it was better than the reaction he'd expected.

"_Preferably, yes. I have already insinuated that I would be stopping by her office today regardless. I will wait outside for their response._"

Gears nervously padded out of his room and down the stairs, where his parents were sitting on the couch holding each other.

"Mom, dad. Can we take him to his friend Amy? She isn't a therapist but I think she could help him, even just a little bit."

His parents both turned to him, and he sat down in between.

"He kicks and screams the second anyone touches him, and that's on the days where we can even manage to get his door open. Is she near here?"

Gears cursed internally. He had no idea - his plan to keep Infinite's name out of the question wasn't gonna work. He winced in preparation for dual outbursts.

"Uh, no. She's at the resistance base in some other city. Infinite said he would take Gadget to her though…"

The female red wolf eyed him suspiciously.

"_Infinite_ said that? To _you_?"

"Yeah. Come on, please don't make a big deal. Don't you want Gadget to be happy again?"

His father stood up and also scrutinized him.

"Just when did you and that demon even meet one on one?"

"He just showed up in my room to get me to be the middleman."

The shift in his parent's stances alarmed him.

"Woah, he's not there anymore! Ugh, just say yes. There's nothing we can do for Gadget, we gotta admit that it's out of our control."

To his relief, both adult wolves sat back down without another word. He stayed rigid between them, as if any sudden movement would incite the wrong response.

"Fine - BUT, he takes us too. We won't intrude on Amy, we'll just be making sure that Infinite isn't lying."

The trio exited their house to see Infinite standing nearby.

"We're only agreeing to this because we can't see another choice."

The jackal gave a low nod in understanding. He disappeared, and one moment later reappeared next to them with a frazzled wolf in his arms. It was only another moment and the wolf pack and masked jackal were in Amy's office. She flinched, drenching herself in the water she had tilted to her lips. Opening her mouth to berate the group, and closing it a second later when she saw just who they were, she sat back down again.

"I don't know what's going on. But I will speak with Gadget first, if the rest of you can step out."

Gadget, who had been hyperventilating in the last few seconds, flinched at hearing his name. Infinite hesitantly rubbed his ear in reassurance, which eased him enough for his family to exit the room.

"_Please talk to her, sweet one…"_

* * *

While the pink hedgehog had managed to coax Gadget into sitting down, that was about as far as she got. He was sitting in a position that was very obviously the quickest way for him to get up and sprint. She was under the impression that he didn't trust her, which was a total 180 from the last time she'd spoken with him. That jackal had done a number on him, and she was struggling not to get angry over it - she had to focus on her friend first.

"Gadget… Infinite brought you here because he wants you to talk to me. We just want to understand your feelings."

The crimson wolf stared at his bare hands - by the look of his claws, or complete lack of, she figured that he had forgone them on purpose. She could see a thin layer of red fur surrounding the chair in the short time he had been in her office. He shook like a leaf, and her heart broke. The telltale signs of an anxiety attack were only getting worse every time she tried a different approach on him. Amy was at a loss. She got up and opened the door to her office, to see the red canine's parents fidgeting in their chairs.

"I'd like to bring Infinite in… is he around?"

Stern looks crossed both older wolves' faces for reasons she didn't care to ponder on. The masked jackal came into view amongst clusters of cubes, and they both wordlessly entered her office. He took his mask off immediately. He sat in the second chair, only for Gadget to scoot his closer and grasp Infinite's tail. He curled up on his seat and appeared to want to doze off. The jackal and hedgehog both held identical troubled gazes, which led Amy to believe that there was something more going on than she had initially assumed.

"This degree of change is just way too sudden and extreme. It was questionable that he decided to stay with you when you gave him the option to leave, but I'd spoken to him and he was very level headed about it. He's the furthest thing from that now, and it's only been a few weeks since I last spoke with him. Infinite, did you withhold details?"

He pointedly looked away from her. She sighed.

"Look… I know you did something to him. I'm not going to lose my temper - you brought him here for me to help him, but now you're just making it hard for everyone. What happened?"

"I said I didn't have him under an illusion the previous time we spoke, and I was not lying. But back when he hadn't been answering anyone's messages, it was because I broke my word and cast one on him… I still regret that just as much as the moment I did it. I canceled it around three days later… but I know I should have done so immediately."

Amy exhaled quietly.

"How was he when you finally did? What did you trap him in?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions. What I cast on him was nothing like what I'd ever done on anyone… I may have directly altered his cognitive ability, instead of just trapping him in a false reality. I'd brought him to his home just before undoing the illusion, and under two weeks later I found him in the vicinity of my fortress looking for me. His family will be able to provide more details on that..."

Amy was horrified, but she didn't let it show on her face. She instead picked up her radio, and waited for the other end to respond.

"Hiya there Amy! Do you need something? I was actually just about to head down your way so we could get some lunch."

"Lunch will have to wait, unfortunately. Can you come here with your Miles Electric? Thanks, Tails."

Gadget was still dozing, curled up on his chair with the jackal's tail in his grip; he likely had not been sleeping much. The other two waited in awkward silence, until Tails was knocking on the door 5 minutes later. He stared at the scene, mildly confused, until he identified Infinite by the ruby on his chest.

After calming the two tailed kitsune and briefly explaining the situation, Tails did a full body scan on the sleeping wolf.

"There are high amounts of energy with the same signature as the phantom ruby. It's not the same level that I've picked up on illusions though. It's got to be a power differential that is still affecting Gadget at a conscious level. The type of illusions you used during the war weren't meant to affect anyone's psyche long term, right? This is the consequence of manipulating him that acutely. Do you _really_ need it still? I don't know if destroying that thing or getting rid of it will even be a solution, but with its power still active, I know for sure that any therapy, medication, or alternative treatments will have no effect on him…"

To both Amy and Tails' surprise, the jackal didn't even hesitate.

"I'll get rid of it."


	13. Chapter 13

Over a year later...

It was almost like the war had never happened. No trace of damage remained, and those who survived it were thriving prosperously. If all the death hadn't happened, some people would have sworn it hadn't been their reality.

Infinite had not been seen since the day he had decided to destroy the phantom ruby, and Eggman still had yet to return. When Gadget's friends pressed him on the subject of the masked menace, Gadget had to tell them that he'd broken things off, and requested to be returned to his family. He could hardly recount the events that had occurred from the time he had been put under an illusion, up until the day his friends told him that Infinite had destroyed the phantom ruby. Presently, he was so busy with his life as a post-secondary student and part-time worker, that the thought of what he went through a year ago didn't cross his mind too often. Blessed with extraordinary family and friends, he was able to forgive and move on in due time. It was rare for him to have moments of weakness in which the trauma resurfaced, and he was proud of how far he'd come.

Hungry after a long day of classes and a shift at the campus bookstore, he stepped into a recently opened cafe that some of his classmates were raving about. It was out of the way for him, but his friends had tempted him with pictures of their orders, and he wanted to treat himself too. Inside, a dark furred mobian was behind the counter. His classmates had mentioned only ever seeing one guy working, so he presumed that it was the owner. He donned an apron with a small patch of flour on it. He looked up at the red wolf as he entered, and Gadget's breath stilled for a moment as he soaked in a gaze that looked so familiar... but this face had monochromatic eyes and no scar, just as most other jackals appeared. He internally scoffed at himself and figured he was just tired. He had been left without closure on the whole situation, and he never really did figure out what was going on.

"Good evening. What can I get for you?"

It was the same voice though.

_Quit being stupid, Gadget. You're just overworked and sleep-deprived. Also very hungry._

He stared at the menu for a moment, and settled on something he recognized.

"I just want the egg and avocado toast to go. I like breakfast for supper."

"How do you want your eggs done?"

Gadget only knew how to scramble them, but felt like it would be childish to order them that way. He was also tempted to ask if he could add on toppings, but never liked being the type of person to modify their orders. He was on a budget and didn't want any extra charges anyway.

"Um… doesn't matter. Anything goes."

The jackal nodded and rung his order in, before getting to work on it. Gadget sat down at one of the tables, and observed the small establishment. It seemed as if whoever designed it struggled with art conception, but put in enough time and effort to achieve a quaint arrangement regardless. It wasn't too long before the apron-wearing mobian approached him and placed a recyclable box in front of him. The red canine flinched, having zoned out while eyeballing the decorum.

"I hope this is to your liking. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The dark-furred jackal strode off, and Gadget stared in bewilderment.

"I… didn't pay though? What…"

Without turning around, a gloved hand rose to wave off his concerns.

"It's on me."

The crimson wolf peered down at his box of food. He could already smell how good it was going to be, and it made up for how hectic his day had been.

"Thank you!"

He had already disappeared to the back room, but Gadget was sure he'd heard. He always marveled at how huge jackal's ears were. He peered inside to see his egg and avocado toast, along with a small biodegradable container. Opening it had his mouth automatically watering, as it held a hearty portion of smoked salmon. The jackal had reappeared with cleaning supplies, and Gadget was immediately in his face at the counter.

"I didn't know it came with salmon!"

The cafe owner flinched at the energetic exclamation, then smiled demurely.

"I had a hunch that you would appreciate it, but kept it separate in the event that I was wrong."

He moved to the other side of the counter and began cleaning. Gadget observed him for a moment before retrieving his box.

"Thanks again! This is the best thing a student could ever ask for."

"You deserve it."

The dark-furred canine retreated to the back room once again, and the red wolf finally exited the establishment. Glancing through the window one more time, he rapidly shook himself out of his confused daze and made his way home. He was definitely going to be treating himself to that place again.


End file.
